Did I really Want This Life?
by lyd-martin
Summary: Isabella gets bethrothed to King Edward VIII by her brother Jacob the king of spain. Edward doesnt respect her at all and she;s scared she'll get killed if she doesnt provide sons Longer summary in first chapter
1. Fruits to please a king

Did I really want this life?

Chapter 1- Fruits to satisfy a king

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

Summary- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

The exotic fruits lay on the dark oak table surrounded by many different desserts for the King, his wife, son and his sister to eat.

"Isabella I have something to tell you" Jacob announced and Isabella rotated her head around to look into his eyes they were filled with sadness and happiness at the same time, something she couldn't calculate. Gabrielle knew what it was Isabella could tell by the way she was stroking her husband's hand encouragingly. Isabella became more nervous as the time went on.

"Charles why don't you go with you nurse and go and read you music" Gabrielle announced and Charles tanned face changed shape as a smile appeared on his face making his cheeks puff out. He stood up gently and walked out of the room with his hand firmly clasped around his nurses.

"Isabella I have betrothed you to the king of England, it will be a great union and it keeps universal and perpetual peace between mine and you future husbands great nations" Jacob sat back and Isabella's eyes filled with tears, she had heard about king Edward: he was apparently vile to new people, he loved everyone in is own country as long as they obeyed.

"You leave tomorrow night" Jacob then stood up and held out his hand for his wife leaving Isabella sat there motionless. Married...to Edward VIII could she bear the thought.

That dreaded night soon comes, Isabella had watched as the sun had slowly dimmed to darkness and only the twinkling stars shone brightly. Great beacons were lit outside the castle lighting her way to the wooden carriage that had five trunks full of dresses and jewellery in the back apart from a bracelet that she only takes off when bathing it was off her mother who had died in birth of her younger sister Mary who sadly after just 6years of life died of the sweat.

Isabella shoes clicked against the ground and the carriage shuddered as she stepped into it, he seat inside was covered in red velvet and the drapes of red and gold cloths. Isabella's eyes slowly dropped into a deep slumber until she was abruptly woken and she looked up to see a pale girl with dark hair smiling at her.

"Hello your highness my name Is Lady Alice Brandon and I am one of your ladies, I was told to come and escort you to your chambers when you arrive, I am sorry to wake you my lady as it is only 4 in the morning but I did not want to abandon my duty" Alice announced and Isabella smiled warmly.

"It's quite alright Mistress Alice you are bound to do your duty and me mine" Isabella replied getting out of carriage and into the coldness. Her trunks were being taken in when she walked into the castle, there were many tapestries hung on the wall but all was silent because of the late hour.

Isabella got taken to her chambers where she was soon dressed and in the bed. At 6am Edward entered the room

"Majesty" all the ladies bowed and he nodded.

"What time did her highnesses carriage arrive?" he asked looking at Isabella sleeping peacefully. Edward nodded and then looked at Alice.

"Mistress Alice wake her up at 11 as she will have to dine with me and my sister at 1" Edward announced Alice nodded and the ladies began their chores. Many dresses lay in the closet and Alice picked out the white one that a pink flower pattern on it, Isabella had instructed her to do so before she went to sleep; all her brushes lay on the table and her jewellery on the drawers.

Edward walked into the Privy Council meeting and everyone addressed him.

"Has the princess of France arrived majesty?" Emmett Brandon, Alice's brother asked and Edward nodded.

"Yes I went to see if she had arrived and she was asleep but she didn't arrive until 4, she looked very beautiful but for all I know she could be a French whore" Edward announced.

"All her physicians say that she is still intact and untouched" the Duke of Somerset Jasper Whitlock announced and Edward nodded.

"I know but I do not trust the French they could be protecting her so I will send my physicians to check" Edward spat and everyone flinched they knew of this importance to the king and the need for his heir. "Are there anymore matters to discuss other than my future wife's virginity" Edward asked angrily. Everyone shook their heads.

11 soon rang out across England and Isabella had already been bathing for the last half hour so she got out and was wrapped by sheets. She changed into a chemise and her corset was placed on and pulled tightly. The physicians came into the room and told the ladies to leave.

"Your Highness his majesty has sent us to check that you are uncorrupted" one of the physicians announced and Isabella looked alarmed.

"With all due respect I felt totally uncomfortable the last time this happened do I really need it doing again?

"I am sorry my lady but it is the will of the king" With that Isabella sighed and lay on the bed while the physicians checked. They left and went into the kings chambers.

"We have checked her highness and she is still intact" Edward nodded and sent the away.

Isabella finished getting into her gown, her corset had pushed up her breast so just the top part could be seen with her gown on, Alice brushed through her long locks and twisted it up so it was in a messy bun and then put clips into her hair.

"Thank you Alice" Isabella whispered and Alice curtsied, Isabella left her chambers to look around the palace before she was expected at lunch, she had no idea where anything was, she walked out into the garden and the blazing hot sun bore down on her, her temperature started to increase so she turned around to go back in but there stood in the door way was Edward. She bowed

"Majesty" Isabella announced but he paid no attention "You have a beautiful garden" Edward still didn't listen to her she sighed and that got his attention.

"Why are you sighing in the presence of the king" Edward snapped and she sighed again.

"They said you were mean they didn't however say that you were arrogant and self involved" Isabella muttered and he looked shocked at what had just come out of her mouth, he grabbed her wrist.

"How dare you, I am the king of England and you are going to be my wife" He spat and she smiled slightly

"Yes and I am the Princess of France" said Isabella honestly

"Well you are not in France and a King beats a princess, you may not be mine yet but when you are Queen of England and my wife I can say or ignore all , I can do whatever I wish with you" Edward announced and Isabella stormed off, she was of royal blood and he couldn't treat her like that. Edward caught up to her.

"Isabella it is one and you are going the wrong way sweetheart" Edward whispered harshly in her ear, she looked at him then walked the right way down to the dining area where the table lay covered in foods from fish to chicken to eggs.

"Isabella this is the Rosalie Tudor my sister" Edward announced and sat down.

"Hello Isabella I am sure we will get along great, it will be nice to have someone to talk to that I know I can trust, Wow they weren't wrong when they said you were beautiful" Rosalie smiled.

"Rosalie honestly when I stand here in the presence of my soon to be sister you just out shine me with beauty, you do not need to flatter me , I am of average and not that extraordinary at all.

Edward was shocked by that comment, he had expected her to be vein like most French are and believe herself to be better than everybody else.

The food was tested to see if it was poisoned which it wasn't and everyone was given there lunch.

Isabella found out that the wedding is tomorrow; the dress tailor came round and measured her to make her dress quickly.

Edward walked into the chambers when all the ladies were learning to dance the Volta while following Isabella.

"Ladies I would like to speak to Isabella if you could step out for a moment" the ladies all went into the servant's part of the Isabella's chambers which is actually the queens as she had been put in early.

"Isabella I may misunderstand you at moments but you cannot talk to me like that, not while I do not trust you" Edward whispered.

"Sometimes I hate being a girl because men have all the power, only girls of high class or royalty actually read or write, and you feel so helpless and alone all of the time." Isabella sighed.

"I am sorry that you feel like that but god made you like that for a purpose, this is your purpose, to be queen of England. I cannot promise to be faithful to you, especially if you are with child and unfit to summit to my conjugal rights." Isabella nodded, at least he was being honest about his will to be unfaithful after all she just wanted a bit of love. Her mother was the only one who had the time to give it and she lost her when she was only 5.

End of chapter 1


	2. The passion of a king

Did I really want this?

**Chapter 2- The passion of a king**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and to thank you I am updating quickly for you, if i have time you could also get chapter 3 by the end of today. But thats if you review loads xxx. And also you may notice its M rated this chapter tells you why ;)

(See what they wear on my profile most pictures are from the tudors )

* * *

Tension was high as the wedding day loomed, Edward had dreamt of his future where he had a son, he was very opotmistic about this marriage even though he doesnt love Isabella. The groom got him dressed for his wedding there sparkling jewels placed around his neck but on the other side of the palace Isabella was getting pulled tightly into the corset so much that she could barely breathe. They placed the gorgous white gown on her that had gold embroidery lacing on the front. Alice pined all of her hair and Rosalie put the jewellery on Isabella. And now she was ready.

It mainly customary for the bride to walk down the isle last but when you marry a king he comes down the isle last. So Isabella made her way down the isle remembering the conversation she had with Rosalie about the fact that she had an english accent so Isabella explained that she had been raised in England by English ladies. Rosalie liked the fact that Isabella seemed more english than french, she even wore english styled clothing. She smiled at the fact that she had three people she could be completly honest with; Rosalie her future sister and then Angela and Alice her ladies in waiting.

Everyone was completly silent and you could hear the doors bang open and footsteps walking down the isle, Edward knelt next to Isabella and the priest began and everyone clapped as they were pronounced husband and wife, they were all thrilled to have a caring queen who was beautiful. Edward held her hand and they walked down the isle toghther and out the doors as soon as they got out Edward turned to Bella.

"Now you are the queen of England and not the Princess of France" Edward whispered and she nodded. "Make sure you smile a lot I want the people to love you, it makes my job easier if they don't hate you"

"But you hate me" She whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't hate you wife but I do not love you either" He whispered back and held onto her hand tighter as they walked into the banquet hall, food was filled all the tables and Edward and Isabella went to the royal table and sat down as the rest came in and sat at the tables.

"Everybody eat" Edward announced and began eating, Isabella sat there putting the tiniest amounts of chicked into her mouth, she ate slowly and gracefully like an english woman not the french where all the women shove the food into their mouths (I dont know if they really did but for the purpose of this story they did)

"You truly were raised in England" said Edward and Isabella turned her head.

"Yes I lived here all my life because obviously my mother was english and she didnt like the french's graces and neither did I" She replied softly and he nodded and went back to his food. Rosalie was sat next to Isabella, so she began conversing with her.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked and Isabella thought deeply.

"I don't know, I do not think it has sunk in yet that I am married and will soon be offically announed as queen of England." Isabella sighed

"Yes one week from today" Rosalie replied excitedly "I am glad you are nice and sweet, I would have hated for Edward to marry some vile and cruel but I trust you already and I have only known you 2 days.

On a table in the far corner everyone were laughing. Edward looked at them as the looked at Isabella and then him.

"What are you all laughing about?" Edward asked. and they all shut up.

"Nothing majesty" one of them said so Edward got out of his chair and went over. "I said what were you laughing at"

"Lady Victoria Rochford that tonight you will be in the middle of France" Sir Marcus Rochford announced and Edward stared at her.

"You will not talk about the king or queen like that its disrespectful to her virtue and if you ever say anything like that again lady Rochford I will have you burned." Edard spat and walked back to his table, No one else had heard what had been said and Isabella just sat there confused. Edward sat down and took her hand.

"Some people just need to learn a lesson" he waved to the guards and whispered somehting in their ears, they walked over to the Rochfords table and grabbed hold of Victoria "You are to be taken to the tower" one of the guards announced and Victoria looked completly shocked.

"I was only stating the truth" She screamed as she was taken away, Edward sighed and looked at Isabella, she was supposedly every mans dream, they all wanted to marry her but he had got her. She would secure the tudor dynasty with male heirs. He would want a daughter but sons first to make sure everythings okay.

Everyone finished their meal and went to dance, Isabella and Edward sat on the throne observing.

"I have a gift for you that you will receive tomorrow but I look forward to the gift you will give to me in around 9months." Edward whispered softly and Isabella went pale with worry, she forced out a smile.

"Shall we dance, we atleast have to look like we love eachother, maybe one day we will but i've jus met you" Edward whispered and stood up and took Isabella's hand, everyone stopped dancing to watch them but Edward told them to continue and they joined in the dance twirling around the room they both looked like swans compared to everyone else. Lady Tanya Blackburn looked like she had 2 left feet.

The song finished and everyone bowed to Edward and Isabella.

Night fell swiftly and Isabella was in her chambers in her chemise waiting for Edward to come, All her ladies and the lords were in her chambers sat at the back of the room. Edward entered and looked at Isabella he then turned around to the lords and ladies.

"I don't think we need to proceed in public, not this time" Edward announced and everyone left.

"Calm down" he whispered to Isabella and only then did she realise she was shaking.

He kissed her softly and the butterflys in her stomach increased, he led her over to the bed and told her to lie down so she did, he lay down next to her and slipped his hand into the top of her chemise and began caresing her breasts slowly and sofly.

"You are beautiful Isabella, more beautiful than anyone, my sister is very pretty but you said she was prettier and she's not" Edward sighed but Isabella's breathing was shaky and uneven. "Don't worry Isabella it wont hurt for long"

she looked in his eyes and they were looking at her. He pulled his hand out of her chemise and took off his gown and then he pulled off hers. He kissed her again more passionatly and got on top of her.

Carefully he slipped himself into her gently and her eyes went wide as pain went round her body as he'd pushed though and tears welled in her eyes.

He looked at her as trembelled beneath him and kissed away her tears and began kissing her more passionatly as he went faster and she began moaning while kissing him her body began shaking as the orgasm was so close to coming as he went deeper and deeper and the she was lost as she clinged to him tightly as he grunted going faster and faster till he reached his peak.

Edward gasped as her walls went tighly around him and he exploded inside her and it was done. He Breathed heavily as he slid out of her and lay down beside her wrapping his arms around Isabella tightly and they drifted to sleep.


	3. The king has his queen

Did I really want this life ?

**Chapter 3- The king has his queen.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

Morning soon came and Isabella and Edward still lay in the same position. Edward woke up first and put on his gown, he put isabella's chemise back on her without waking her up and then left sending in all of Isabella's ladies into her chambers.

They all looked at the sleeping queen who looked clamy, her hair was unusally messy but they all knew why. Not long after Isabella woke up and got out of bed Alice came over.

"Good morning Majesty" Alice whispered and Isabella smiled at her.

"Good morning Alice please call me Isabella though and not majesty all my other ladies can call me majesty apart from you and Angela because I trust you two."

"Lady Jessica Hortonburg could you please draw me a bath and could Lady Lauren please change my sheets" asked Isabella and they all nodded.

"Alice could you please go and pick me a dress out of my closet, you have a good sense of style and so I trust you to do this well" Isabella winked. Alice picked put a red one that glittered. Isabella smiled and then Jessica came in and told her that her bath is ready so Isabella go in.

Edward got changed and went to the privy council meeting.

"Majesty" everyone bowed and Edward sat down.

"The french king sent his gratitude for creating the alliance he also wishes you the best with his sister" Thomas Cromwell announced and Edward nodded.

"The emporor congratulated you on you marriage and now hopes to make an alliance also but by doing that you risk seperating yourself from France but I do not this King Jacob would do that because of the queen" Emmett Brandon announced and Edward thought.

"I will need to think about that for a while and I will tell you that outcome in the next session" Edward whispered.

"Do you like your queen?" Cardinal Wolzey asked and Edward looked at him.

"I find her to be very...pretty" Edward announced after trying to find the right word.

"You could your heir soon majesty" Thomas moore announced and Edward went into deep thought about having a son like himself.

"Majesty we would advise you to go to the queen everynight for a month to make your chances of having a child higher" Thomas Cromwell announced and Edward nodded

" Oh I plan on it now are there any other things anyone would like to say?" Edward asked but no one said anything "This council meeting is over then" Edward walked out and went to eat with Isabella.

Everyone was in there but only Isabella was sat down, she went to stand up when he entered but he shook his head. They ate their food in peace and then sat there for a while.

"Majesty is it true that a lot of people are rebelling against the protestant league?" Isabella asked and the king stood up and walked round the table kneeling behing her.

"Are you out of your mind, have you seen what happens to queens that mess in Kings affairs, they all get beheaded so dont be a fool" he whispered in her ear and then went back and sat in his seat.

"Thank you majesty for that beautiful puppy you gave me, he's very cute" Isabella announced and Edward nodded he stood up to leave but then went back behind Isabella and whispered in her ear again " Come to my chambers tonight" and then he left.

Rosalie entered the room and Isabella noticed the look she gave the duke of Suffolk. Isabella stood up.

"Why dont we go out into the gardens its such a beautiful day and I would like to take my dog out" Isabella announced and Rosalie nodded, Isabella went to her get her cavalier king charles spaniel that name is Charlie. They walked out into the gardens and they went to the maze.

"We might aswell walk through" said Rosalie and Isabella nodded, they walked into the maze unaware that they would spend the next 6 hours trying to get out.

**6 hours later Edwards point of view.**

Isabella should come to my chambers in a hour as then it will be 22:00. I wonder where my sister is though I tried looking for her and Isabella's ladies maids couldnt find her either I hope by beloved sister isn't hurt and obviously Isabella as well. Isabella is not what i expected her to be, she isnt vein like most of the french, although I do not like it when she gets involved in the diplomatic areas she is the queen not me. I feel like she would try to kill me so that her brother could over throw my kingdom and she could rule on her own as queen probrably with my child in her but what if she isnt fertile and cannot have children. No god wouldnt do that to me and she is a maid aswell my physicians told me so and I could see the pain on her face and the tears in her eyes when I took it away, there was also blood on the sheets so God should grant me a son. At least Isabella is pretty, I wouldnt want a horse as a wife and mother to my children infact if she looked like a horse I do not think I could consumate the marriage it would repulse me. I cannot trust her though not until I have complete control over her and her brother will not care for English affairs anymore. I supose he trusts that me marrying Isabella will bind and everlasting friendship. But I do not trust any other countries but my own, Isabella doesnt even like french, she is more english than french even her mother was english.

"Majesty we have found the princess Rosalie and the Queen Isabella they were lost in the maze for 6 hours as the princess forgot the way and the queen has never been in before." The guard announced and I smiled before telling him to leave. At least I know where they were now, I shall have to inform them that they shouldnt go into the maze without all of their ladies and guards so that they can get out when ever they want instead of 6 Hours later. It was soon ten and Isabella entered wearing her nightgown.

I began pulling Isabella over right next to my bed and started kissing her she always smells like roses its very enchanting, I could do more with her tonight because now it wouldnt hurt her and she wont be as scared because she knows I wont her, I am not evil I just do not love her is that such a sin that I do not love my wife yet. I pulled off her Orange Nightgown leaving her in her cream chemise obviously not feeling the need to wear white as she isnt virtuious anymore. I stroked down her sides as I remember the first time I saw her, she looked so desirable I sure as hell didnt love her but I did want to sleep with her. She bit her lip as I took off my own gown, she looks so desirable when she does that it makes me throb and want to be inside France but I was allowed to say things like that but Victoria sure can't she paid that price with a short drop and a sudden stop. I cant deny how sexually attracted to her I am. The taste of her mouth was delicious although she must have had strawberries before she came here because I could taste it. I pulled her onto my bed yanking off her chemise at the same time until she was sat there in all her glory, she's perfect all over. I pulled her hair out of her clip so it cascading down over her breasts. I began to stroke one of her breasts carresing it gently and soon went hard, I am going to go crazy soon I mean I am a man and she is hot. I stroked all the way down from her locks to her cunny (AN- that is what they called it in those days) she was already becoming wet and I took my middle finger and tasted it, it tastes so good god I am getting so aroused its intoxicating. Her body was begging for me to enter it and how can I refuse such a gracious offer, I slipped into her wet cunny and began thrusting in and out of her, I imagine that there still maybe some pain for her but now she's free to fuck me senseless. I flipped her over so she was ontop so I grabbed onto those slender hips of her and lifted her up and then let go oh my god I am going to explode, she now understood what I wanted her to do so she braced herself on the bed and lifted herself up and down moving her hips I could tell she's so close as her eyes went to the back of her head as she flung it back, the sweat beads evident on both of us as I wiped my hand over her wet breasts. Her body rocked quickly as she moaned loudly driving me over the edge so I reached my climax just as she did. She litrally fell besides me and placed her head on my chest. I am glad I have a wife that isnt boring, its a great pass time to have a wife. She looked as if she could just pass out with tiredness and she breathed heavily and her head went up and down following the movement of my chest and then she was asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter as soon as I post this I will start the next one because I love writing them although I think sometimes its harder to write lemons about tudor times because there are certain things they wouldnt say but you will probrably get a lemon in each chapter for a while

Remember please review


	4. Ruler of a great age

**Did I really want this life ?**

**Chapter 4**-Ruler of the great age.

**Disclaimer** I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary** Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesntshow any signs of it.

Isabella was to be crowned queen of england today, it had been a week since the wedding and she is to ride out on the golden boat where she will be crowned in the cathedral. A silver and blue dress was placed on her alomg with magnifisent jewels. Her hair was put up and she's ready to go.

She stepped onto the golden boat and it sailed to the cathedral, she took in all the surroundings everything looks beautiful.

Edward stood in the cathedral wearing silver and blue soon enough Isabella made her decent down the isle to the throne where all the nobles sat on benches, there was a big chill in the air as the ceremony procedded naming Isabella as queen and the diamond crown was placed on her head.

Edward held out his hand for Isabella as she was announced and they walked down toghther. She is no longer bound to the french and Jacob couldnt meddle in the affairs of England. Edward walked up to Emmett Brandon the duke of suffolk.

"You may may my sister she isnt needed to make an alliance because of my marriage." Edward whispered and Emmett bowed.

"Majesty the rebelion is rising they refuse to stand down they wish to slaughter the council for apparently misleadig you." Cromwell whispered

"I teach those bastards a fearful lesson in slaughter" he spat and walked back over to Isabella.

"I've told Rosalie she can marry the duke of suffolk " Edward whispered and Isabella smiled.

"I am sure she is thrilled I see them always glancing at one another, I also believe that The duke of Somerset sir Jasper wants to marry my lady Alice" Isabella whispered back and Edward nodded.

"Yes he informed me of their courting and how he wishes to marry her, it seems everyone is marrying everyone they love" Edward whispered. "I trust you now Isabella and I have a lot of passion and lust for you but not love it is too soon, I am sure when I have my son I will love you dearly as you would give the greatest gift" Isabella smiled he may love her one day but she was really happy he felt a great deal of lust and passion towards her but she had given him enough reason too. Although she was becoming increasingly tired as the the 6 nights she has been with Edward but the major turning point was the second night. Just the slightest touch set her skin alive and her blood pumping. The day seem to go really slow and it seemed like forever until the sun began to set, Edward antispated that tonight will be a good night. Isabella went to her chambers and put her crown away. Cromwell came in.

"Majesty, I hope that the day was all well and splended but I must ask that should fall with child quickly, I am sorry to talk to you of such personal matters but now you are offically queen and nothing is personal. Now its vital that have a son to secure the tudor line up"Cromwell announced and Isabella nodded. Sir Jasper came in.

"Majesty his majesty want you urgently to go to his chambers" Jasper announced and Isabella nodded and left. She opened the door to the kings chambers and she couldnt see anyone she shut the door unaware that Edward was stood behind her, he pulled her to him from behind and she giggled.

"I had to have you come in here now else you would have taken off your beautiful dress and then I couldnt do it" He whispered in her ear.

Isabella's point of view.

Edward pulled me over to where the fire was and a thick fur quilt lay on the floor he kissed from my ear to the top of my breasts that were swelling in desperation, he uncliped by hair slowly so that the curls untwisted and fell down my back into waves. He leaned in a inhaled my hair but the moved it to the right side of my neck and began kissing the left. His arms firmly around my waist as he sucked on my skin making it ingnite in fire. His right hand went down to the bottom of my skirt as we knelt on the quilt and then upinside the many layers of my dress. He stroked my cunny softly as I begame more lustful to have him. He took his hand back out and began to undo my dress it fell down to my elbows leaving my chemise and corset left covering me at the top. He pulled the rest of the dress away and threw it on the bed, I couldnt see what he was doing for he is behind me. I felt my corset loosen as he began unlacing it, I could feel his hot breath on my back sending shivers down my back, once the corset was loose he lifted it over my head and threw that somewhere. His arms went over my shoulders and down the front of my chemise, I was so accoustomed to his adoring touch. He cupped my breasts softly and I felt like I could go over the edge already. He smirked when I moaned and he ripped the chemise off of me. He placed kisses down my back as he took off his gown. My gorgous husband bent me over so I was on my hands and knees and then he bent over me and placed himself inside my wet core and began thrusting while kneading my hard breasts with his hands. He stopped and pulled himself nearly all the way out then slammed back in making me go crazy with lust he kept repeating this action going harder as my moans increased Edward grunted as I felt myself cling tighter around his cock and i kept seeing black dots as my orgasm became closer. He was rocking in and out of me."Oh...uh Edwaaaarrrrrdddddddd...god...faster" I moaned he licked my neck he began pulsing faster as he began to reach his peak and finally we both got there, he pulled out of me gasping he then stood up and I went to stand up but my legs were like jelly so he pulled me up and placed me on the bed next to him. I was trying to calm down and regain a normal breathing pattern. For all I know I could be with child right now.

Please review

No one said they couldnt have fun. ;)

Next chapter- Isabellas betrayed and Edward does something drastic


	5. The queen cant get banished Can she?

**Did I really want this life ?**

**Chapter 5- The queen cant get banished. Can she?**

**Disclaimer** I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary** Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesntshow any signs of it.

* * *

2 weeks since the wedding.

Isabella got out of Edwards bed, this was the first time they hadnt got fully unclothed and it was because they were both do tired. She picked up her dress and corset and left to go to her own chambers. On the way she bumped into Cardinal Wolzey.

"Majesty" he bowed and she smiled.

"Wolzey" she replied and he straightened out. Isabella looked out side to see the sun was already shinning brightly.

"It looks like its going to be a hot day today wouldnt you say majesty" Wolzey asked.

"Yes I would, one of the great things about being queen is I can wear any colour I like so I will not be wearing black today although I dont think I ever wear black, anyway I must go" Isabella whispered and left to continue to her chambers. When she got in there she saw her bath was being drawn a new dress lay on the bed. Isabelal smiled softly at her ladies maids. Lady Jessica came over.

"Majesty we did not know whether to tell you but in the day the king has mistresses" Lady Jessica whispered and Isabella nodded, what could she actually say, he told her that I she couldnt expect him to be faithful. "We are told that he is going to a whore house today" Isabella nodded. "He will do as he may" She walked over to the bath and got into it. Alice came over,

"Are you okay majesty?" Alice asked Isabella sighed she knew she could tell Alice things and Alice would never repeat them.

"He told me I couldnt expect him to be faithful but I didnt think he would do it so soon, he sends for me everynight how does he do it?" Isabella and Alice smiled faintly.

"I am sorry majesty its the downfall of being a woman." Alice replied. Isabella bathed and then put rose water on herself to make herself smell nice. She slipped into her chemise and then her corset was tightened then her dress placed on. Once ready Isabella left her chambers to go outside for a walk when she saw Edward getting on him horse.

"Hello sweetheart I am going for a hunt I will be back later" Edward announced and Isabella knew he wasnt going on a hunt because of what Jessica had told him.

"Okay ermm have fun" Isabella's voice was uneven but she just walked away. Isabella walked through the beautiful gardens and sat by the lake watching the beautiful swans as she swirled around gracefully. She must have sat there for hours just watching as the skin was rippling. She could feel a presence behind her so she turned round to see the guards.

"You startled me" She gasped and the guards looked at her "The king needs to see you right away."

With the king 5 minutes earlier.

There was a knock on the door and the guard opened it revealing the queens ladies, Jessica, Lauren, Irina, Jane and Mary. The king was confused.

"What do you want ladies?" He asked.

"It's about the queen she has commited adultery against you she has men come into her chambers" Jane announced and Edward looked shocked his Isabella, his wife the queen was with someone else in the day and him at night.

"Thank you ladies." They all left and Edward turned to the guards and told them to go get Isabella. The ran away and got her.

Isabella entered confused Edward grabbed her wrists. Isabella winced.

"Who was there Isabella?" Edward asked and Isabella was very confused. "Fine i'll ask your ladies but you are banished from court until its decided that you are charged with adultery."

"What! I havent..." Isabella started but Edward interupted.

"Five out of your 7 ladies in waiting told me so" Edward shouted and tears pricked her doe eyes."Go at once I do not wish to see you" Isabella walked out and the guards grabbed her and put her in the coach she had one trunk on her back and her dog Charlie" Isabella sat crying her eyes out as she was taken away.

Edward was confused as to why she would do it though, Its not like she was a whore or anything he was the one that took it away and she is in his room everynight and they are both always so tired.

With the Ladies in waiting.

"We did it the whore is going to be beheaded and then one of us could be queen, stupid french slut shouldnt trust everybody so much. I can't believe that the king actually believed it though" Jane laughed and they all sat there unaware that Alice and Angela were listening in.

* * *

I banished Isabella mwhahahaha . A big thank you to my best friend Hannah for helping me come up with an awesome plot :D we have it all planned out although I decided to do something different. You will probrably notice hannah in the next chapter when Isabella doesnt mumble something.

xxx

Please review I love it when I get reviews it makes me feels really loved and I hope to beat my record and that was on the Male Heir of England so pressure.

love you all loads and I will update quickly because I am on half term


	6. Hung, drawn and quatered

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 6- Hung, drawn and Quatered**

**Disclaimer** I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary** Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesnt show any signs of it.

Edward lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling while remembering the conversation he had yesterday while hunting. Obviously his best friend Emmett Brandon was there along with Jasper whitlock, Anthony Nighburt, and Thomas Hastings. They were laughing and joking as they tried to catch the boars. They sat down on logs and got a fire going and began roasting a pig they had caught.

"Majesty you seem very tired at the moment" Thomas said and Edward looked at him smugly.

"It called having a wife and a command off of cromwell do have her with me every single night." Edward laughed and Emmett smiled.

"Ah yes I remember in the council meeting Lord Crowmell saying that you should visit her everynight for a month to ensure you get your heir" Anthony said remembering.

"Well most of thats true but I don't go to her she comes to me" Edward replied

That memory was disturbing Edward, last night was the first night he had not been with her since the wedding, although today he felt more alive he also felt depressed, should he really believe her ladies, when would Isabella actually have time to have anyone in there.

Suddenly Rosalie and Alice burst into the room and Edward stood up.

"Sister what are you doing in here?" he asked and she sighed.

"And yes I will sigh in the presence of the king Edward but anyway Isabella's ladies in waiting lied, Alice me or Angela or always with her unless she is with you but Angela and Alice overheard the ladies in waiting laughing they were saying that the french slut shouldnt trust everyone and that soon she would be dead and one of them could be queen." Rosalie announced and Edward was infuriated.

"They also told her majesty that you had mistresses and although she didnt make a fuss over that fact because she told me that you had said to her that she couldnt expect you to be faithful she was confused as to why you were doing it so soon and so yesturday she thought you were going to a whore house instead of going hunting." said Alice truthfully.

Edwards point of view

"It's treason to speak of the over throw and death of the queen, they also lied to the king, they must be hung , drawn and quatered go and tell cromwell and I am going to go and get the queen, I dont even want a trail for her ladies" I replied and then stormed out shouting his guards to follow. I am getting my wife back, I knew Isabella wasn't a whore or an adulterist.

My horse was ready and began galloping to heaver castle where my wife is I bet she will be angry with me for not believing her or scared because I could have gotten her beheaded for something she hadn't done. At the moment I feel like she's an interest a chase in which i've won but I don't want to get rid of the prize. I care for her at a certain level I would be upset if she died and I would protect her but I won't stand there and confess I love her because I can't not while she hasnt forfilled her promise. When she tells me she is with child I will probrably love her but if its a son I would love her so much I would never let go. Although I hope I didnt hurt her wrists I did grab them quite hard actually I have grabbed them hard before, now that was a good night I did get really in that respect she lets me do anything to her although I think she would scared not too but she seems to enjoy it but who wouldn't I mean I am awesome.

It's really late now probrably on the 23rd hour, the first clock was made at the beginning of the 1500's and they are all on the palace so I always know what time it is then. Me and the guards some came up to the path that lead to heaver castle, the castle came into view. Most of the castle looked dark but the laterns lits the top bedroom where I guess Isabella is. As soon as I reached the gate I jumped off of my horse and ran inside. Maids bowed as I passed them and I went up to the latern lit room to see Isabella sat there with tears running down her face, she didnt notice I was there. I walked over to her and stood infront of her. She looked up slowly to face me bless her soul she thinks I am going to tell her that she will die.

"M..M..Majesty" she trembled, I pulled her up and hugged her.

"I am sorry Isabella I shouldn't have listened to your ladies" I whispered. I lay next to her on the bed and held onto her as she cried.

End of Edwards point of view.

Next day. ( If you have watched the tudors I got this scene from that :D)

Isabella and Edward galloped through the woods when Edward dismounted off his horse, he was glad that no one ever comes through these woods only if they were with him could they go through, its his quick way of getting back to the palace. The guards went the other way. Isabella got off of hers, Edward unclasped his cloak and threw it on the grassy floor, it was all dry as it hadnt rained in 2 months. Isabella threw off her riding hat and gloves and then went to unbutton her riding coat when Edward connected his lips with hers but with a force that she was forced to walk back until she hit the tree his hands roamed her body pulling off her coat and corset at the same time, Isabella moved her hair from out of her face so she could see him, there was a chilly air today but they werent cold in the slightest. She wrapped her legs around his torso bringing him closer to him. Soon they were on the floor with Isabella sat ontop of him moving her hips up and down. Her longs skirt covered her silky legs and even if someone were to come through no one would know what was happening under her skirt. Edward leant up and kissed her forcing him to move higher up inside her, then he flipped her over and held onto one of her bent legs as he thrust into her making her moan loudly getting louder with each thrust sending him tipping over that high edge.

"I going to cum" he gasped and continued to thrust in and out of her until her made it. He shouted out as he made it and she moaned sofly when she let herself go.

Guards point of view.

"Oh my goodness do you hear that" James asked referring to the loud moan I nodded and Laughed.

"Now I can see why his majesty wanted to take the queen that way, because he knows no one will see them but oh we can hear them" I joked, we reached the palace still laughing when lord Emmett Brandon stood us.

"What are you two laughing at and where is the king you are his personal guards you went with him to go and get the queen" The duke of suffolk demanded. Honesty is the best policy although maybe the queen but not so much the king would be embarresed.

"Yes we did go to get the queen with the king but on the way back he told us to go the long why and he can take the royal short cut" I replied.

"If he took the short cut shouldnt he be here before you?" the duke ask and we held back out laughter

"Well I don't think the queen was riding her horse in the forest" I giggled wow giggling makes me sound like a girl. the dukes dace was priceless;

"And how would you know of such a thing" he asked

"They aren't exactly the quietist" I replied and he nodded.

"Do not repeat this to anyone" he spat and walked away, Well I am sure not listening to that I am telling everyone.

* * *

There is you lemonade for today lol.

Please review xxxx


	7. Everyone stares and giggles

Did I really want this life ?

**Chapter 7- Everyone stares at me and giggles.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

An hour later than the guards had arrived Edward and Isabella entered the palace. Emmett Brandon saw them and could tell it was true by how they looked, Isabella's hair is usally perfect and there are grass stains on the kings cloak. Edward walked over to Emmett.

"How are you Emmett?" Edward asked and Emmett smiled.

"I am grand your majesty the wedding is tomorrow and I feel ontop of the world, how are you majesty?" Emmett asked and Edward grinned.

"I think I will take Isabella riding more often" Edward replied and walked away Emmett smirked and then went to his chambers.

Isabella walked into her chambers to see new ladies there. She smiled.

"Okay can someone please drawn me a bath" I asked and they all scurried away when Rosalie came storming in.

"Isabella I thought you were more lady like?" Rosalie gasped and Isabella looked at her confused there were a few giggles in the background.

"Okay everyone is giggling and me and I have no idea what you are on about so can someone please tel me" I asked and Rosalie cleared her throat.

"I will tell you it. The two guard told Emmett something rather interesting about Edward sent them the long way round and you two went down the royal short cut but was not back first. It seems you are rather loud Isabella i think the words were "I don't think the queen was riding her horse" Isabella's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"I um have no idea to what you are refering" Isabella replied.

"Lying is a sin Isabella" she scolded and Isabella cringed.

"Fine it's true but I coudln't very well say no to Edward he'd probrably just do it anyway and it wasn't bad...at all but at the end of the day he is my husband and I must honour and obey" The ladies in waiting giggled again and Isabella smiled. "You have you daily scandal 'Queen and King do it in royal forest' now is my bath ready" Kate nodded "Thank you ladies and Alice would you like to do the honours" Alice smiled and went over to the queens wardrobe and picked out a dark blue satin gown. Rosalie left and Isabella got into the bath. Alice sat by her while the rest of the ladies washed her hair . Isabella you have scratches all up your chest" Alice whispered and Isabella nodded.

"Yes well he can either be the most gentalist one or he can be fiesty and aggresive and in most cases he's aggresive but today i think was the most he's ever been. its quite fun really. You know Alice I bet The duke of somerset will ask for your hand its only a matter of time i've seen the way he looks at you. And then you two can be like me and the king" Isabella whispered back.

"Yes Isabella but I am scared of that very much" Alice replied softly

"I know I was too he had to tell me to calm down I was shaking so badly and I am not going to lie to you and say that it doesnt hurt because it does and she certainly don't get a screaming orgasm the first time you do it but you know you'll be okay and it'll subside eventually but he'll go slow for you because he cares and Edward is frightful to men let alone women but he had someone hung because they were talking him being in the middle of France now that didnt bother me I do not care what whores think. But when he's was with me that first time he was soft and gentle it makes it easier and you know Jasper is more calmer than Edward is so you will be okay sweetie. This happens to everyother person well apart from nuns, but believe you me once that first one is gone you will love it it is tiring though expecially when you have to do it everynight for a whole month." Isabella sighed and Alice smiled

" Ladies could one of check what time it says on the big clock, you just have to look out the window" Isabella asked and Angela went over to the window.

"It is eleven thirty majesty" Isabella nodded and Rosalie ran in and sat next to Alice by the bath.

"Whats wrong Rosalie" Isabella asked and Rosalie sighed

"Tomorrow night is my wedding night and I am scared." Rosalie replied and Isabella sighed

"Okay let me get out of the bath and get dressed and then we can sit on my bed and talk about it okay" Isabella stepped out of the bath and was dried off with the cotton sheets, a chemise was placed on her and then a corset that was pulled really tight thanks to kate who was the master in pulling corsets so that the tops of her breast stuck out. Isabella stepped into her gown and that was laced up, she put on her golden tiara that had big massive blue diamonds in it to match her dress. They all went and sat on the bed.

"I just had this conversation with Alice because she's scared about when she gets married, Now I know you are scared and you think about it before the wedding and you think about it on the wedding night right before it happens now in that slot before when you actually get married you will feel great you will have a lot of fun but when you stand there in your chemise waiting for your husband to enter your chambers you feel like a wreck, you watch as the priests bless the bed. When Edward came into my chambers I didnt even realise i was shaking until he told me to calm down. It will hurt" I whispered.

"But tell us what happened fully we want to be prepared."Rosalie replied.

"You seriously want me to tell you who your brother made love to me even though I had no warning or anything and i was crazy with fear because I thought he wouldnt care if he hurt me because he doesnt love me" I asked and she nodded.

"Fine but its a good job I like you or I would tell you lies about it being worse than death but anyways all the lords and ladies were in my chambers obviously alice you will know this bit because you were there and the priests were blessing the bed and then Edward walked in and looked at me and then turned around to lords and ladies and said 'we do not need to proceed in public, not this time' they all left and then he walked over to me and told me to calm down and then he kissed me and believe me my stomach was in knots he led me over to the bed and told me to lie down so I did and he lay down next to me on his side facing me and he slipped one of his hands into the top of my chemise and started to stroking me slowly and then he said that you were pretty Rosalie but i'm prettier which I cannot agree with by the way then he took off my chemise and he took of his gown then he kissed me and got ontop of me then he carefully and slowly went inside of me and i'll admit I nearly burst out crying from the pain, but any tears that were they he kissed away and after a while it got more comfortable and he went a little faster but not too much because it still hurt and he obviously got a full blown orgasm but i just got a small one and it is the weirdest feeling and there you have my tale" said Isabella and Rosalie nodded.

"But after that night do you not feel any pain?" Alice asked.

"Well the second time its just the intial entrance after that your okay and don't ask me how that one went because I refuse to tell you but look at me I was petrified and now I am doing it in the woods honestly child birth is worse and I havent been through that one yet ladies so yeh" Isabella replied. "Now why don't we go for a walk I can't stay in here all day" They all left the chambers and went into the gardens, Edward was out there with his best friends and Isabella was out with hers. Edward winked at Isabella. But then looked like he had a revelation so he ran over and pulled Isabella to one side.

"The woods doesnt cancel out the fact that you have to come to my chambers tonight incase you were wondering" Edward whispered and she giggled.

"I would have come to your chambers anyway and after the one month is over I hope I still can and by the way will we visit the woods again" She whispered back and he nodded

"Of course darling although when you are with child would you want to come to my chambers" Edward asked.

"Yes I believe I would until I am too big and confined to my chambers and then I will spend 4 months wanting you so yer" She replied and he nodded and they both walked back over to their friends.

Rosalie and Alice looked at her and she laughed.

"He just wanted to make sure that the woods hadnt cancelled out tonight because of the whole everyday for a month thing" Isabella replied and they nodded

* * *

Thank you for reading now please review or I won't update and you have seen how quickly i can update so press the button it can take all of 10 seconds

Sorry there was no lemonade just talk about lemonade i'll make it up to you


	8. what french graces did you learn

**Did I really want this life ?**

**Chapter 8**- What french graces did you learn.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

Isabella couldn't bring herself to get out of the bed, she was seriously tired from last night encounter. But they hadnt moved from where they had fallen asleep and he was still inside her.

Flashback

Isabella lay on Edwards bed waiting for him to come in, she was completely naked and getting cold but she knew the minute he was with her she would be hot again as he sets her on fire. The door creaked open to reveal Edward she smiled, for once she was there before him. Edward turned and saw Isabella laying there with a golden sheet around her waist, the long cascading locks covered her breasts and he looked at her and smiled. She stood up and walked over to him he gazed at her and smiled. His lips captured hers pulling her over to the dark oak table her sat her ontop of it and in record time took off all of his clothes and climbed ontop of her. He kissed her passionatly biting her lower lip making her moan,his hand trailed down the curves in her body until her got down to her cunny that was wet already and placed a finger inside her and her eyes went wide at what he had just done because he'd never done it before. She moaned softly and he placed another finger inside of her and began pumping them in and out of her and loud moans and gasps escaped her he could tell she was going to cum soon so he slowed down.

"Oh my god edward, your tourchering me" She gasped and he nodded and smirked

"I am punishing you for being so irrisistable that I had to have you in a forest, you need to beg me to show how sorry you are" he replied

"Please Edward go faster, oh , god go faster...Edwaaaaaarddddddddd" she screamed and he smiled but took his fingers out and licked so she moaned again.

"I do not think it wise for anyone to eat off of this table" Edward announced and Isabella nodded she was dying for him to be inside her, to feel his huge cock inside her tight cunny.

He grabbed hold of her wrists and held them above her head, he placed the tip of his hard cock inside her wet cunny making her cry out in desperation, but he waited and waited and waited and waited until he suddenly plunged into her making her moan like she's never moaned before.

"My god Bella your so tight" he moaned and he plunged in and out of her, its a good job the table was made from the best craftsman in the world. He pulled her up and got off of the table while still inside making her moan, she lifted her hips up and down using the table as leaverage and he thrusted his hips up meeting her movements making him moan as her walls began to tighten, the heavy friction movement caused him to cum inside her but he refused to stop until he did it grabbed hold of his hair as he carried her over to the bed and began thrusting into her again pushing both her legs out so he could get furter in she held onto him back and as the orgasm shot through her body she scraped along his back, he rolled over so he was on his side and as she moaned it made him moan because he was making her feel so good, it made him want to go faster everytime she did, he reached his second orgasm and pulled on her hair as it did so she was closer to him. And they both fell asleep there and then tired.

End of flashback.

Isabella moved slightly wishing she hadnt because it caused her to let out a moan, If he wasnt inside her she could get off the bed easily but in order for her to do that she needs to move up and out but Edwards arm stops her. She turned slightly ignoring the sensation she was feeling but it may wake Edward up but sadly it didnt. She reached behind her and stroked edwards face even though she couldnt see what she was doing and then shook him. He woke up confused.

"I cannot get out of the bed, I usally can even if your arm is on top of me but you are still inside me and its making it increasingly difficult to do." she announced and he chuckled. He pulled himself out moaning.

"You are getting punished for waking me up and then making me moan and not do anything about it" Edward whispered in her ear

She giggled and picked up her chemise that was folded up on a chair and slipped it on and then left. I walked down to my chambers but I decided to go to Rosalie I went in and saw her brushing her long locks.

"Hello sweetie how are you?" I asked and she smiled,

"I'm getting married to day Isabella ahhh I am so excited and scared at the same time" Isabella smile

"You'll be fine and just think I will be doing it when you're doing it and believe me it will be a lot calmer that mine" Rosalie giggled and Isabella winked and then left. She walked to her chambers and entered Alice ran up to her, You need to get bathed and dressed quickly as your brother is waiting to see you and has currently gone on a ride with Jasper.

"Thank you Alice" Isabella sighed and got into the bath and before she knew it she was getting out again, she got put into her gown (In profile) and her hair left down but pinned back. She walked out of her chambers and outside to see Jacob dismounting off his horse.

"Brother what are you doing here?" She asked confused and Jacob smiled.

"I came to see how you were as I missed the wedding regretably. So how are you sister, Is the king being nice to you?" Jacob asked

"Of course I am very happy here, I have a wonderful husband" She replied going into thought about why she found him to be such a good husband.

"Rumours have reached France that you and the king had slept with each other in a forest but of course i said you wouldnt not my sister but they swore that you admitted to it!" Jacob asked and Isabella cringed

"Brother...how long are you here for?" she asked and Jacob looked at her skeptically.

"You are changing the subject Isabella and you are not denying it which means its true" He queried.

"I um...there is no law against it" she replied and he sighed.

"I shouldnt have brought it up I am sorry...ah Edward" Jacob announced and Isabella turned around and smiled.

"Isabella darling the ceremony is going to start soon and Rosalies paniking so can you please go and make sure she is okay" Edward whispered in her ear and she nodded and left. "My sister is having a melt down because its her wedding day and Isabella will pull her out of it because they are sisters." Jacob nodded

"What have you done to her?" Jacob asked and Edward looked at him strangly

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked and Jacob sighed.

"Isabella had no sins what so ever and now I get told that she rode you in a forest and thats not my sister" Jacob replied and Edward looked at him strangely.

"Jacob you will do well to remember that the queen is not a sinner, she already had fire in her and I just let it out with a pop now Jacob if you want to keep this treaty of universal and perpetual peace you will not mess in the affairs of me or my queen she is bound to Me her husband and England her country and not you her brother of france, she is more english than french obviously her mother was and her fathers father and she was raised in England so you have no hold over her, now if you don't mind I have to go to my sisters wedding." Edward spat and then left.

Edward went to the cathedral and sat down next to Isabella, Rosalie and Emmett were already saying there vows, Rosalie smiled at Edward. (AN- i have a twitch in my leg and i am trying to type but its really peeing me off) Rosalie and Emmett kissed and walked down the isle, Edward grabbed hold of Isabella's hand and they walked down and then the rest followed. Isabella watched as Rosalie smiled and remembered how she felt on the wedding day.

That night

Edward and Isabella walked into his chambers and Edward remembered something he wanted her to do.

"Isabella you may have been raised in England but you will still know the french graces now tell me or rather show me what the are". Isabella looked at Edward and smiled before lowering down onto her knees and opening up his pants, she grabbed hold off his cock and took it in her mouth swirling her tongue around the head she then took him fully into her mouth and began sucking moving him in and out of her mouth she rested her hands on his hips and he grabbed hold of her hair pushing it forwards and backwards while moaning while bending his head back and moaning in delight. She began to graze her teeth over it making his cock twitch and he felt the orgasm arising in his stomach and he released in her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Edward whats the rope for?" Isabella asked looking at the rope that lay on the bed.

"I told you I would punish you" he replied and she gasped. He went over to the bed and picked up the rope he then pulled Isabella lightly over to the collum he pulled off all of her clothes and made her face it, Edward wrapped her arms around it and tied the rope there so she couldn't escape, she could only move up or down. He began nibbling on her ear causing her to gasp quietly. Edward continued to kiss down her back but then cupped her buttox he slapped it lightly causing her to try and escape but he just laughed. He gentally touched her letting her wait, he make her wait. He walked over to the chair and sat in it, he took out his cock and began stroking it, he would make himself feel good while she waited. He started off slowly and then quickened his pace but what was turning him on more was the fact that he had a beautiful girl stood there watching.

"Oh god Edward please come over here, I need you so badly, I think I might pass out from lust, I want you to do me so hard that I forget my own name" She begged as she watched him explode. He was getting what he wanted her begging to forget her own name was enough for him. He walked over to her and pulled her down so she could bend over, he then thrusted him self into her and she held onto the colum for support and he thrusted in and out of her rhythemically until they both climaxed. He untied the ropes and pulled her over to the bed for some well earned sleep

reviews please guys

what you think?


	9. Are you still here?

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 9- Are you still here.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

I never actually told you how old Isabella or Edward is, Edward is 23 and Isabella is 17

I have also said Antony nighburt and it Knivert (lmoa) so when I say or well write that its the same person

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

**27th October 1518**

Edward sat in his chambers until there was a loud knock on the door and the guard opened it up announcing the king of France. Jacob entered.

"Your Majesty is still here?" he asked looking at Jacob

"Majesty I think I was out of line yesterday, it's just strange I literally took care of her after father died and then she was only ten. I just have to accept that she's married now and can do as she wishes" Jacob replied and Edward nodded.

"Well as long as you understand that" Edward replied.

"I am going back to France but I hope to visit soon" Jacob announced and Edward nodded.

Jacob left his chambers and rubbed his temple. It had been a month today since they married. A month since he became a husband to a beautiful wife

Rosalie lay in her marital bed thinking about her wedding that had happened, Bella was right about how she would feel at different parts of the day, she had succeeded in marrying and not totally petrified when they consummated the marriage. Rosalie was happy bliss and nothing would spoil it.

Isabella refused to acknowledge it yet she could not be sure and she certainly would tell the king...yet. Dr Lineca would have to confirm it anyway and she wasn't ready for that yet. After its only one course it could mean anything or nothing at all. She just lay there in bed pretending to be asleep as her ladies ran around her quarters. Last night Edward had come into her chambers last night but had urgent business to attend to. So she had decided to go back to sleep after all it's a Monday the most dreary day of the week. Ambassador Mendoza has come to court baring news from Spain that they should formally form an Alliance against the Turks. Who if they were to attack Spain would be more fortunate as they are in alliance with Germany because the Spanish emperor is promise to Anne of cleaves.

The Privy Council had called a meeting of great urgency and they all currently sat around the table arguing over power and honour in the English court when the king entered. Jasper would not mention his wishes to marry Mistress Brandon well not yet anyway, the queen had told him not to yet for if she can praise Alice when she is with child the king is sure to listen. Isabella still couldn't say things to Henry for he would shout at her and tell her she's out of her mind to say such things. She had no power when in the presence of the king.

"Gentlemen it seems that Cardinal Wolsey has taken it upon himself to strip all the abbeys and make my money expand, I do not see any of you helping the reformation, we do not need priests to speak to god for us, we can do it by ourselves we can talk to god and he will listen however the pope is threatening to excommunicate me but with the king of France in alliance with us and the Emperor of Spain seeking an Alliance with both of our countries I can see now that I am safe of excommunication as the Pope will not seek to give the bull to me himself therefore I would like Lord Cromwell to write to the French king and the Spanish emperor asking for his support to be pope now that the pope is dying it would be in the best interest of all our countries. I would also like the duke of Suffolk to write to the Emperor ask him to send his ambassador Mr Chapyss" Edward announced and they all nodded.

"Majesty I have it on good authority that Mr Chapyss is already coming to England and should arrive later today" Antony Knivert (Remember it's the same person as Antony Nighburt but I spelt it seriously wrong) Edward nodded

"Thank you Antony" Edward replied and Antony nodded. "The queen is to travel to poor people's homes and give them a small amount of money so they may feed for a month I would like the Duke of Somerset and the Duke of Suffolk to accompany her with the guards to make sure no harm comes to my queen and now this meeting is over. But Emmett please stay behind I wish to ask you something" Everyone left leaving Emmett and Edward behind.

"I would like you to ask your wife to help the queen with the Christmas preparations as she has always had such a creative mind for fashion and art I know it's only October but these things take a lot of time to do" Edward asked and Emmett bowed his head.

"I am sure Rosalie will find it most enjoyable to help her majesty plan the royal Christmas festivities." Emmett replied and Edward smiled before walking proudly out of the hall.

**15****th**** December 1518**

Rosalie and Isabella giggled as they looked at the dress materials, all the queens ladies in waiting are to wear green damask on Christmas day. Rosalie looked at all the materials some from France and some from England.

"Isabella I think this material would be lovely they way its shimmers with a purply red tone its gorgeous and then you could have lots of Diamonds embroidery put on to make it look more royal" Rosalie announced and Isabella nodded.

"Yes I like that one and I think this ruby red one would look lovely with your blonde hair, Its funny the one you picked up ended up being for me and I picked up the perfect one for you" Isabella smiled.

"So do you think you are with child?" Rosalie asked and Isabella smiled.

"Well I shall ask Dr Linacre on the 24th if I miss my third course, I have started to feel Ill so I do believe I am pregnant" Isabella smiled "If its true I will tell his Majesty on Christmas day, it can be an extra Christmas present." Rosalie giggled.

"I wonder if I am with child I have missed a course the second should come on the 1st January."

"I would be good to have my friend be pregnant at the same time as me for support" Isabella announced

"Yes well we should pray for true happiness over the days of Christmas it's the 2nd day today is it not, with the new reformation what I do not understand is we do not have to go to church to talk to god yet my brother still wishes us to go in there on the eve of Christmas and pass the candle light to everyone's candle" Rosalie queried and Isabella shrugged.

"Perhaps his majesty believes that Christmas should be celebrated the traditional way."

"Maybe but it's pretty contradictory" Rosalie whispered

"We should not talk about these things I do not trust all of my ladies and I fear some could be spies for the king." Isabella whispered back

"You're right let's talk about something else"

"Hmm but what?"

* * *

Please review. I know I haven't updated in 2 days but I got the laptop taken away because apparently I spend to much time on it and i am going to brake it but anyways I am going to type like a machine today and get loads of chapters out.


	10. A very merry christmas

**Did I really want this life ?**

**Chapter 10**- A merry christmas it is.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

**25 th December 1518**

Magnificent birds were roasted, wine was imported from around the world. The glamourous dresses made and many presents to be handed out. Isabella breathed in as they laced up her red dress ready for the christmas festivities, a ring of holly and other christmas plants was placed around her head. Many people cheered outside as the bell rang for christmas, they were making their way into the church. Isabella had become accustomed to her morning rountines. She would wake up not by her choosing but by someone else's and then would pay the price of what had woken her up, after that she would bathe and talk to Lady Alice before getting put into a fabulous gown of which hung in the huge closet.

Isabella walked out of her chambers with her ladies following her in their green dresses and walked down to the church. Edward stood waiting for her she smiled and took his arm and they walked into the church and stood right at the front with Rosalie and Emmett and THe dutchess Esme and Duke Carlisle Edwards aunt and uncle. Esme is of blood relation to Edward his fathers sister.

After a well known story that everyone had heard a million times about Jesus came to our earth the priest connected the flame on his candle with the wax of Edwards making his ignite, so then he passed his light to Isabella lighting hers Isabella then passed hers to Rosalie smiling and this continued until everyone's candle was lit, a long time to be standing up.

The king and Queen sat on their throne as they recieved many wonderful gifts.

"A gift from her majesty the queen" A guard announced bringing in two spears. Edward was amazed that Isabella knew so much about him, these were from the best in England

"Boar spears" He gasped and stood up to look at the intricate detailing and the gold spiral that circled the spears." They are magnificent darling.

"A gift from his majesty the king" The guard announced bringing the item closer to look at it. A triple spiral pendant that had Purple diamonds and doves hanging off it.

"That you your majesty it is beautiful" Isabella oogled at the necklace.

"The triple spiral reprisents the qualities of a mother and you obviously know what the dove means" Edward whispered and she smiled delighted.

The king and queen recieved such wonderful and generous gifts. Everyone was dancing around the hall doing traditional English dances.

"I forgot to give you or rather tell you about your other present Edward" Isabella whispered as they danced around they stopped in the middle and everyone danced around them.

"What is it my darling?" Edward asked and she smiled, this is the reason why she got up early in the morning and had to pay for it. She sighed.

"I'm with child" She whispered and he smiled pulling her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. Edward just wanted to jump up and down like a littlle boy being taught how to do things with his father, this is what he wanted, this is what he needed Isabella was forfilling her only promise. But the way he felt about Isabella had certainly changed, it was like a lightning bolt, a strange turn of event, an emotion he never thought he could feel for her. Love. He loves Isabella it's so obvious to him now.

"I am so happy my love" he whispered and kissed her. He had never said that to Isabella before, it made her feel warm and safe in the arms of her husband.

"You will have to wait until the 24th June and then I believe on the 1st of August you shall have a niece or nephew but don't tell Rosalie that Itold you vecause she will not know for certain until the 1st february and I know I said I would still visit your bed while I am with child but now that it's actually happened I am scared that something bad could happen to our baby" Isabella announced and he smiled lightly, he would be happy for his sister but he is more happy about his son. He didn't mind if Isabella didn't come to his chambers she's carrying his child.

It has to be a son to be the image of his father, what would Edward say if the child was a girl. What colour eyes would the child have, would it survive there is always the fear of the sweating sickness.

Lady Tanya Blackburns point of view

I painted that fake smile on my face and Bowed as the queen walked past, a stupid french whore in my opinion, of course I would never say it out loud, I do not trust anyone here and unfortunatatly neither do they so I am on my own with only my milk and honey sister the angel of the court, she is one of the queens ladies in waiting, Lady Kate Carey she married william Carey she loves the queen though, I cannot imagine why, she doesnt like me much either but she did tell me that the queen is pregnant perhaps I could be the kings mistress after all my husband Is always away doing business for the king, he is relitivly close to the king so if I were the kings mistress the king could persuade Arthur to not send me to a nunnery. Hmm but how to make it happen, he hasnt strayed from his marriage so far but she will not go to his bed now she is with child its the perfect opertunity the king will not be able to resist.

"Sister what are you planning I have seen that face before" Kate asked and I sighed what has it really got to do with her she doesnt care she doesnt even like me

"Why should I tell you, you never listen and you don't care so just do not even try to " I spat and she sighed poor little Kate, mother told me that Kate cannot have any children I bet William is sad ha like I care how she is feeling.

"Tanya why do you have to be so awful all of the time?" she asked so I laughed in her face and walked away It's non of her concern

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it now all you have to do while I write another chapter is write a sentance in the review box infact if you do not want to write a couple of words but please review.


	11. Where are the apples

**Did I really want this life ?**

**Chapter 11**- Where are the apples

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

* * *

She smiled with joy as they passed the baby to her, she had a beautiful son to call her own. Her purpose in life is to look after this little boy and make sure no harm comes to him, she would love him eternally she would cherish his moments as they came and went. To expense spared on this child, he would have everything she could provide. Arthur walked into the bedroom and looked at his wife who was rocking the baby gentally, The babies father had died in the war and the mother during childbirth sad though it is Kate finally had a baby to look after and that is all that matters. When Tanya has heard the news she was envious Kate got everything she wanted and her plan to distract the king from that wench had not succedded so far but he's in too much bliss at the knews of the concubines pregnancy that she had no hope, but Edward would get bored of waiting and come to her.

"Lady Tanya Black-burn could you please continue with your chores instead of standing there daydreaming" Isabella snapped after watching her stand there for the past 4 minutes with her heads in the clouds. Edward smiled at his wife, she barely lost her temper but she is becoming more aggitated as the pregnancy goes on she was in her 4th month now and her hormones are inbalanced but shes at peace for the time being with her head in Edwards lap as he stroked her hair sofly.

"What do you want to call the baby? Do you want to call it Henry for your grandfather or Charles for your brother or any other name, I do not think it should be Thomas though because of the popularity of the name 5 members of the privy council are thomas" Isabella asked and Edward smiled softly going into thought about his son's name.

"I believe it should be Henry" Edward replied and Isabella smile but then remembered something that kept playing on her thoughts.

"Darling what if the baby is a girl? Will you hate me?" Isabella asked and he chuckled he could never hate her

"Sweetheart don't worry if the child were a girl we would call it Elisabeth after my mother and as long as she is healthy I would be very pleased because you and I am both young and by gods grace we shall have many children." Edward answered and Isabella felt a bit better, she knew he needed a son more than a daughter, that was her job, her promise, to give him a living and healthy son that would go on to rule England for many years letting the Tudor dynasty continue.

"Majesty the Dutchess of Suffolk is here" Lady Angela announced while bowing. Rosalie walked in and sat down by Edward and Isabella.

"How are you today sister. Not chewing anyones head off?" Rosalie asked Isabella causing Edward to burst out laughing. Yesterday had been such a joyful thing to watch. Isabella got given her food and went mad because there were no Apples her special craving, this resulted in Isabella attaking the kitchen servant and Edward having to pry her hands off him, Edward would have never found it funny of acceptable if she wasnt will child but her hormones are making her go crazy!

"No not today I have only snapped at the Lady Blackburn today because she was standing there for 4 minutes looking at the wall obviously day dreaming and not tending her chores. I find it unacceptable, Lady Blout suggested that we could start making clothes for the baby, I found that to be a great idea and I was really pleased with her so I gave her some time off I think she is with child though she was being having carnal relations with Sir Fransis Bryan when she's married to Thomas Blout oh there is another Thomas for you Edward" Isabella announced and Rosalie nodded trying to take eveything in that she had been told.

"Well Emmett has had to go to Frace because Edward sent him" Rosalie announced shooting a glare at Edward "So now i am bored!"

"So you decided to come and bore us with that tale"Edward joked but Rosalie wasnt ammused.

Charlie ran over to Isabella and sat in her lap, she loved her little dog he is so cute and his ears so soft.

"Darling may I ask or rather incourage you of something?" Isabella asked and Edward nodded.

"My head Lady in waiting Alice Brandon, Emmett's Sister has be asked to marry the duke of Somerset, but she is scared you will not give your approval for the marriage" Isabella whispered and he nodded.

"Lady Brandon could you please come here" Edward shouted and Alice ran in bowing as she reached him. "My wife has told me about your wishes to marry the duke of somerset and I give my concent, when he gets back from France you may tell marry" Edward announced and Alice smiled, Isabella winked at Alice.

"Thank you your majesty" Alice said before going back to her duties

Everyone seemed to be happy at the moment. Too bad they can't see what the future holds. The prophet looked at the cards and picked up one with a woman in flames with the letters T.B who would be burned from the royal court with the intitials T.B. Hmm the prophet wondered, he becan looking at other cards and saw that a great deal of profit will be made soon and the queen will have some terrible news, but what that actually is remains uncertain

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter you are all great reviews now don't let me down. I know it took me longer that usual but this is a filler and I couldnt think of what to do so it's a bit of lovey dovey fluff for this chapter


	12. Something to commit to

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 12- Something to commit to.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

AN- I added my best friend into this as Isabella's sister.

* * *

12th February 1519 (Isabella is 5 months pregnant and Rosalie is 3)

Rosalie sat by her window looking at the stars and the moon, she had yet to tell her husband Emmett that she is with child but she cannot find the right words to tell him, around his she never knew what to say. They love each other so much she is speechless all the time, she flattered by his honour towards her but that could increase her fear because when she is with child there is that part of her that will always think that he has a mistress. Isabella understood perfectly what Rosalie was thinking because she had the same thoughts was everyday of your married life going to result in you wondering if your husband is with another woman. Emmett and Edward certainly didn't have to worry about Rosalie and Isabella cheating, Rosalie would get put into a nunnery and Isabella could end up being beheaded.

Alice's point of view.

Its nice being Isabella's chief lady in waiting, she treats me like her best friend and I am I absolutely love her to pieces. I would always protect her majesty. I believe the king loves her now more than he ever thought he would, she keeps sleeping a lot at the moment I think its really taking it out of her but he just sits by her gazing at her as she sleeps, I mean she is beautiful but he sits there until he is called for business. She doesn't even know he does it and his majesty likes to keep that mystery but I bet she will wake up and see him there. Her brother sent his ambassador yesterday says he wants to renew the alliance that was broken last month after Jacob signed a treaty with the Turks a mortal enemy of England. But France have now backed out of the alliance and are now seeking a new one. Not that the king will take to it lightly though he does not like to be played, he doesn't want to be the pawn in a chess game against other kings, but perhaps his majesty would not like to be the king in a chess game because the queen holds all the power within it.

"Lady Alice, how long has her majesty been asleep?" Dr Linacre asked and I looked at her majesty slightly and then back at him.

"For around 2 hours Dr Linacre, she seems very tired at the moment" I replied softly and I nodded.

"I wouldn't advise anyone to wake her up, it's vital that she gets enough sleep for the sake of herself and the baby, make sure the queen isn't overtired it can cause her to become more stressed and paranoid creating a risk of the sweating sickness and it is vital that she doesn't get it. Do not tell her any rumours or gossip that may cause her distress. The queen must have a good diet, not too much salt, give her a lot of vegetables, I know the poor usually have vegetables but there is evidence that during pregnancies the baby is more likely to come at the right time and be healthy rather than the queen miscarry so make sure she has a lot of vegetables but she does need meat as well she will need a lot of food. Always ask her if she would like more food and I pray you will follow what I have said with precision and tell the king of this when you see him" Dr Linacre announced and left quickly.

Not 20 seconds later and my love and his majesty walked into the queen's outer chambers. I bowed to the king and he nodded signalling for me to stand back up.

"Lady Alice, I saw Dr. Linacre leaving the queens chambers what has he said about my wife and my son the future king of England" The king asked and internally sighed of course he had to put son future king of England if Isabella heard that it would put stress on her.

"Your majesty, Dr Linacre instructed me that we must never wake the queen up as it's vital she has enough sleep, she must also have a good wholesome diet which includes a lot of vegetables, We must not tell her rumours, gossip or anything that will stress her out" I replied thinking that he should not say my son what if it's a girl.

"Thank you Lady Alice, I am going to go and check on my wife, and obviously I will not wake her up" His majesty announced and began to walk into where Isabella's situated in her bed, I can see that she's awake, I am sure that it will please him dearly that he can talk to her for a while.

"How are you my dear?" Jasper asked and I smiled, I remember the way he had twirled me around when I told him the king was permitting us to marry.

"I am fine my love all is well and I love being in the queens household she is lovely and generous and I am glad she is our queen for I fear without her my life would not be as happy even if I am going to marry my one true love" I announced and Jasper hugged me.

I turned my head so I could see the king and queen; He's sat by her on the edge of the bed stroking her hair softly, her smile looked tired but full of joy, her baby is strong and I'm sure that it pleases but also worries the king. My own wedding shall be held in a week and I am so excited it's unreal. Isabella's sister Hannah is to attend, she hasn't seen Hannah since she was 14 after she got married to Lord Rathbone a French lord very highly placed. She's very excited to see her especially with the rumours that Hannah is with child although Isabella has yet to receive confirmation.

I can hear Isabella giggle as his majesty tells her about the Spanish play that consists of the old cardinal Campeggio being disgraced, he was a secret Lutheran and therefore he was burned in front of the roman gates, pope clement has sent a bull to England apologising for not seeing the cardinal's evil ways. I heard about the play it sounds quite interesting they made something terrible sound funny, I wish that could happen with everything there would be less pain to endure.

Isabella's eyes are beginning to drop and his majesty has just seen this, awe he just kissed her on the hand romantic, Jasper and the king left and her majesty was soon asleep again.

Rosalie ran in just as they left, honestly as soon as one leaves another enters. She looks distressed, I walked over and shut the curtains so Isabella couldn't hear and see Rosalie.

"Rosalie what is it?" I whispered and she sighed running her hands through her hair which i personally believe the gods gave her anyway she needs to tell me, I cannot help her if she doesn't.

"I do not know how to tell Emmett that I am with child" Rosalie replied and I nodded, she had told me and Isabella 6 days ago and it's evident that she's scared to tell her husband.

"Shouldn't this be like the most easiest thing to do because I mean this is what he will want and you are giving him a child Rosalie and he will be very pleased with that" I announced and she nodded.

"Poor Isabella, I hope I don't sleep as much as she does, how long has she actually been awake for today?" Rosalie asked and I began thinking.

"I think in total about 3 hours, and that's evidently not a lot" I sighed, I wonder how my life will turn out when I am married and with child, I do pray that I will become with child, I really want a baby they are so cute and I just want one. It would be so lovely to have one I am very jealous of Rosalie and Isabella. I have been watching Lady Tanya Blackburn lately and she seems to be putting herself in the way of the king, I will have to do a bit of spying with that, of course I will not tell the queen as that will upset her an like Dr Linacre said she should not be distressed. I looked at Angela who's waving at me to try and get my attention.

"Lady Alice would you like to play a card game to pass tonight?" she asked and I nodded, might as well leave the washing of Isabella's belongings to the other ladies. After all I am her favourite and Isabella wouldn't mind at all.

Thank you for reviewing previous chapters, I really enjoy writing this story, if you have any ideas please tell me it will make it better and that's what I wish for,


	13. How to lose a queen

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 13: How to lose a wife.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

AN- sorry for the late update, I have coursework to do but I update when I can, hopefully I don't leave you waiting too long

Isabella stood in the dark damp room gazing around at the pitch black nothingness. None of her senses working. The invisible smoke rendered her unconscious. She was screaming but no one heard her. Her life was leaving her and she whispered "Edward" and then she was gone into a deep and painless sleep along with the baby. Edward woke up abruptly sweating, he ran out of his chambers quickly and too the queens, her ladies in waiting looked at him confused as he walked over and began to shake Isabella. She woke up confused; Edward engulfed her in a hug. "Sorry my darling, I had a frightful dream" the king was constantly worried about his queen; many people had caught the sweating sickness. He didn't know that soon he would lose his beloved wife.

Tanya's plan had failed! The king tried to be with her but only thought of the queen, Tanya needed to think quickly because if the queen produces a son there is no hope, Isabella would have to wait another 3 months for the birth of the kings child which everyone supposed to be a son. It hit her like a bolt of lightning, the solution to the queen's dismissal. The king would be on a hunt today he would not be back till late, it's perfect. She walked quickly to the queen's chambers, Isabella sat by the fire with her slender hand resting gently on her swollen belly. Tanya walked over and bowed

"What is it lady Blackburn?" The queen asked curious, Tanya was not upon her ladies and had never shown any delight in Isabella being here.

"His majesty the king has told me to inform you that he wishes you to leave England until told otherwise, you may take Lady Alice and the Duke of Somerset with you. I am his majesties Maitresse en titre and he has told me to tell you that he will never love you" The lady announced and Isabella looked hurt and shocked. "He would like you to be gone within the hour so he does not see you when he returns from his hunt, you must tell no one of this as the king doesn't wish his people or anyone else to know his matters" Isabella didn't understand why this was happening but nodded.

"The king will do as he will, we must always honour and obey lady Blackburn" Isabella stood up and asked her ladies to pack all of her belongings while she went and told Jasper and Alice of the requests. Isabella refused to cry in the Tanya, the king's whore.

Edward arrived back at the castle and went to the queen's chambers, but was confused when the queen was nowhere to be seen, she's supposed to be confined to her chambers for the remaining time of her pregnancy, and the midwife had told her. "Where is the queen? Why isn't she in her chambers like her midwife instructed?" he asked and everyone looked fearful.

"We do not know where she has gone your majesty, she seemed upset when she left, the lady Alice and the duke of Somerset were requested by you to go with her, we were under the impression that someone told her to leave" Angela whispered and Edward nodded angrily and stormed out of the chambers.

Jacob was confused when he saw his pregnant sister in France

"He set me away brother, I haven't done anything, and I believe it to be the fault of his mistress!" Isabella sighed and Jacob nodded slightly.

"The king of England has always been a difficult person to have an alliance with, but he's dismissed you, his wife, and the queen of England. It's unacceptable. I shall fight him" Jacob spat and Isabella became alarmed by this.

"NO" she gasped "Do not do anything, I am still queen of that country leave it brother" Isabella announced before walking to her old chambers sadly. Queen Gabrielle watched with curiosity, she'd always been jealous of Isabella because of the close relationship she had with her brother, she'd never had that. Isabella was more beautiful than her; Jacob didn't care about her that much it had only increased a tiny bit when she gave birth to Charles their only son.

"Gabrielle do not stare wife, its rude" Jacob scolded and Gabrielle sighed

"But why is she here Jacob, she is too far along to be permitted to travel yet here she is." Gabrielle replied and Jacob looked at her angrily.

"It's none of your business wife, she is my sister not yours and this doesn't concern you in the slightest.

"But Jacob I merely..." she started but Jacob interrupted her by slapping her on the cheek, she clasped it.

"I am the king of France and you must call me your majesty because if I had the chance to do my life over it would certainly not involve me marrying you." He shouted before storming off. Salty tears ran down her olive face as she thought of the life she could have had with her love Francis but she was betrothed to the stupid king of France. A terrible fate for her to behold.

"Rosalie, you talk to her often, did she seem off at all?" Edward asked and Rosalie thought trying to scan her memory to try and see if she could remember anything important.

"As you know brother there are always rumours surrounding you, including your little encounters, she has on many occasions been told to calm down after she has heard her ladies gossiping so naturally Dr. Linacre told us never tell her anything that may distress her. But it must be hard for her brother watching when you leave her chambers and wondering what you are doing while she lays in bed with your child" Rosalie replied and Edward sighed.

"It's true I may have tried to have encounters with other women but I cannot get her out of my mind, guilt clouded my poor soul" Edward announced, running his pale hand through his bronze hair. Fierce winds blew around England, as if god was angry at someone.

Tanya's point of view.

Ha I can't believe that the stupid whore believed me, my plan is working. Soon he will seek company out of loneliness and sorrow and I'll be there to make him feel all better. No one knows why the queens gone and no one knows that it was me who spoke to her on the matters of the king for if anyone ever found out I could be charged with treason or worse witchcraft and that isn't something I would like. I have to be careful.

"Lady Tanya Blackburn, I understand that you do not know the queen well but do you have any idea where she may have gone?" The duke of Suffolk Emmet Brandon asked me making me smile inwardly. They were totally clueless.

"Sorry my lord Suffolk, I have never spoke to the queen or heard anything from her mouth that may suggest her whereabouts. " I answered and he nodded, I left quickly.

End of Tanya's point of view.

"What about France? Maybe she went there." Rosalie suggested and Edward looked at her.

"Your majesty the queen isn't in France, as the French ambassador I am meant to be told of anything to do with France or England. And I am sure the kind would have visited England in favour of the queen to see why the events occurred" The French ambassador announced and Edward nodded, she wouldn't be in France it would be too obvious.

"No one need know that the queen isn't a court, she is supposed to be confined to her chambers so it will be as if she is still there" Cardinal Wolsey stated and the king tried to force a smile. He wondered where his beloved wife was and his son; surely it's a crime to take off with the kings children especially when it's a son Edward thought never considering that it could be a daughter and not a son.

It's now three months later and Isabella's due date is looming, Edward cannot find his wife and Tanya's plan is failing

Xxxx

Thank you a bunch for reading the chapters and waiting for me to update, I know Jacob seems quite harsh but I was angry and annoyed when I wrote it so i decided to write that. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, constructive criticism is welcome because it means I can improve but please don't tell me that a certain character wouldn't say something because its my story but I always get lovely reviews so its okay ;)

Xoxo Charlotte

Next chapter- A bundle of joy, Jacob goes to Enland


	14. The king will get what he deserves

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 14: The king will get what he deserves.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

You will notice within this chapter that I refrain from telling you the babies gender.

Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter and previous chapters

* * *

The spring flowers began to sprout upon the English grassy bed all but the freesia had began to rise, Freesia was late it didn't want to come out just like the English queen for she is the Freesia. Edward longed to see his wife, for it had been too long now. Three months had passed since his wife had mysteriously gone missing but today of all days was a day of torment, it's the day his son is sure to be born and he will not gaze at him in awe and wonder.

Isabella however looked at the precious bundle she was holding as she remembered the long and painful birth of which this child had caused.

_Flashback._

_Isabella lay in her chambers, sweating because of the French weather and her confinement to the bed. Tomorrow is to be the day of the birth whether the child will show or not is not clear; it could be another two weeks before her darling baby arrived. All Isabella could do was think about her husband and what a husband he is really he sent her away in selfishness so he could be with his whore, Isabella began to stress herself at this matter until she felt a great wave of pain jolt through her body and she screamed out as her gown and bed became wet. Then pain so great death could be compared as easy. The midwives ran in along with her ladies and waiting laying her down. _

_Her legs were propped up; all her ladies began steaming the water so the babies could be cleaned when they arrived for when they did the water would be sterile and tepid perfect for them. Isabella looked around the room as Alice held her hand, she was glad Alice was here that little bit of England lingering with her all the time. Isabella prayed she would hear from the king soon. She had been told not to make contact with anyone in England so that means Isabella hasn't spoken to Rosalie or Angela in 3months. _

_Another shot of pain soared through her body and she squeezed Alice's hand. Alice winced but didn't say anything for all she felt was sympathy for Isabella; she wasn't having a great life at the moment. Alice and Jasper had promised her that they wouldn't marry until she was back in England as they are having the wedding in England but wish Isabella to be there. Isabella wondered how far away her brother was from England, he had gone there to speak to Edward to see why he has sent her away and not called her back. _

_The midwives signalled that Isabella could begin to push after 4 hours. She began to push furiously as the pain passed around her body. Alice muttered things in her ear to try and soothe Isabella, she smiled Alice is a good and loyal friend to her. This labour did not end quickly but in the end it was worth it._

_End of Flashback_

Edward banged his head softly on the oak table, a loud knock made his head jolt up and Jacob entered.

"Hello Jacob" said Edward awkwardly.

"Edward I am curious as to why my sister isn't in England." Jacob whispered and Edward sighed.

"I am sorry I do not know what I did she was fine, and I went hunting and when I arrived back she was gone I do not know where she is, no one can find her. I am a terrible husba..." A sudden yelp interrupted him and he turned to see Rosalie dragging Tanya in by her ear, Rosalie only had one week left before she was confined to her room so she had began snooping for gossiping and heard something that angered her.

"Tell them what you did Lady Blackburn" Rosalie sneered and Tanya tried act confused and bewildered

"I do not know what you are talking about Lady Brandon" Tanya replied and Rosalie looked at her furiously.

"Tell them or I will tell them and I will make sure that they triple your punishment" Rosalie spay and Tanya winced, before sighing

"I wanted to be queen, I thought that Isabella isn't a true queen but more of a foreign witch, I tried to get closer to your majesty by becoming your mistress but you were too besotted with her majesty so I thought my plan had failed and I had no hope but then I remembered something curious and knew I had to put it to action, I knew you were going on a hunt so when you left I went to the queens chambers and told her that you had sent me to tell you that I was you Maitresse en titre and that you were sending her away and she could take Lady Alice and the duke of Somerset with her, I told her you wished her to stay in France and not communicate with anyone in England until you told her to do otherwise. I told her that you would never love her and she was to be gone within telling no one but Alice and Jasper" Tanya announced regretfully and Edwards eyes were fire.

"Guards take this wench to the tower, she is to be charged with treason and witchcraft for trying to seduce the king and overthrow the queen" Edward shouted and the grabbed Tanya and she screamed.

"We must go immediately to France to retrieve my wife" Edward whispered and Jacob shook his head.

"I am sorry Edward but it's terrible weather, there is no way we could make it, I will tell you though that the queen had gone into labour when I was leaving the castle but I do not know the gender of the child or what state my sister is in" Jacob announced and Edward put his head in his hands sighing loudly. At least her knew where his wife was and she is safe...For now (all will be revealed soon)

In France Women were only confined to their beds for a number of days depending on their strength and Isabella was recovering quickly, the midwives said she would be able to be out of bed by tomorrow, that pleased her.

"Isabella how are you?" Alice asked and she smiled warmly looking at the bundle in Alice's arms and the bundle in her own, oh yes that is why the birth took so long, two babies.

"I am tired but well, how is my darling?" Isabella asked and Alice looked into the babies green eyes and smiled.

"Your child is perfect Isabella" Alice whispered walking over to Isabella's side and sitting on the side of the bed. "I am glad, I am your friend Isabella" Alice announced and Isabella nodded.

"Me too Alice, it makes things a lot easier" Isabella replied, Alice smiled,

"I will let you rest Isabella as I am sure you would like to sleep, the midwives have come to take the babies to the nursery, me and Jasper shall watch over them for you while you rest" Alice whispered and Isabella nodded as darkness surrounded her and she drifted to sleep.

Please review this chapter because I am really excited about the next chaper I

* * *

will give you a small hint because I am excited about it but also feeling generous.

Edward may know where Isabella is and He may arrive at France but it doesnt nessaseraly mean she is there

I am really excited and also I pre-ordered New Moon :D 22nd March yey 20th march- eclispe trailer is out. 30th june ( Eclispe in America) but sadly I live in the uk which means 9th July- Eclispe *Wink to Hannah my twi hard best friend who helps with this story but also put up with me crying my eyes out in the cinema when Edward left Bella


	15. No one can have all the power

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 14: No one can have all the power.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

* * *

It had all happened so quickly, one minute she was with her babies and the next the castle was being invaded. She had to think quickly because they were after her. Jasper had gone on a hunt and she knew there was only one way to protect her children. She grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a letter quickly. She ran quickly to Alice who had hold of the babies.

"Alice takes this letter and gives it to the king when you take the babies, behind that canvas there is a secret door go down there and wait for someone to come and get you because Jacob knows about the place. I love you Alice you are my best friend but go" Isabella hurried Alice along but Alice looked back at her in sadness but they heard someone bang on the chamber doors so Alice ran inside the secret room with the babies.

"Well well well if it isn't the queen of England or should I say the ex queen of England I heard you got banished while pregnant" James the king of Portugal whispered and Isabella thought quickly

Alice's point of view.

I heard him talking to her, the babies were asleep luckily, he had just asked her where the babies are, oh no!

"I miscarried that's why the king is mad with me" she whispered lying convincingly yey Isabella. They muffled scream and a deep laugh was heard as I could hear Isabella struggling it's so hard not to go out to her but I mustn't I tried to hold back the tears that began to drop as I rocked her babies.

I don't know how long I had been sat here but I faintly hear the sound of feet and then I heard Jasper shout.

"Alice, Isabella?" He shouted and I opened up the door to have a peak only he was there so I opened it fully.

"They took her, she told me to hide with the babies" I whispered while trembling as he wrapped his arms around me tightly embracing me. I hugged the babies to me as I rocked them, King Henry and King Jacob walked in.

"Your majesty, they took her, she told me to stay with the babies and hide I am sorry your majesty" I whispered and he nodded before hugging me.

"It's okay lady Alice,...why are you holding two babies?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"She had twins a boy and a girl your majesty, Isabella knew you wanted to call the baby Elisabeth when you had a girl after your mother " I whispered back and he smiled warmly before taking the babies off me.

"What is my son's name?" Edward asked rocking them from side to side.

"Harry your majesty" I replied and Edward sighed and passed the babies back to me.

"Does anyone know who took her?" he asked looking at everyone a small young boy who had been hiding behind the curtain came over it was Charles Jacobs son.

"I do uncle Edward it was the king of Portugal James" Charles announced running over to Jacob "Mummy did father, my maids told we she was sweating a lot and God thought she was too hot and took her to heaven to cool her down" Charles whispered and Jacob looked pained. He looked around the chambers and saw book pages scattered everywhere broken glass and tables toppled over.

"Your majesty Isabella left you this letter" I remembered passing him the paper.

He began to read it, I already knew what it said, I know I shouldn't have looked but I was in there on my own with the babies. It read

_My darling Edward,_

_How sorry I am that I displeased you and you sent me away so you could be with Tanya, but if I do die I know that I have fulfilled my promise, I gave you a son and a daughter and I would have loved to have given more, but I am not there. I know it may be useless me saying this but I love you and I don't care If you don't love me and I will always pray for you when I am with god._

_Your loving wife_

_Isabella._

He sighed crumpling up the letter before chucking it on the floor "No" He shouted and I looked at him strangely.

"She will not die, I am going to go and get my wife, Lady Alice I would like you to go back to England with the guard and place the prince and princess in the care of the duke of Suffolk, Jasper you come with me" he announced before storming out of the chambers banging the door against the wall. I sighed heavily I do pray she comes back safely; it would take him 4 days to get there.

End of Alice's point of view.

Rosalie lay in her bed thinking about her sister, she would get to see the babies today because Emmett is now looking after them while Edward goes to get Isabella. Emmett walked in holding the little babies and I smiled.

"Can I hold Elisabeth?" she asked and he reached out and passed me the tiny little baby, she was beautiful she looked so much like Isabella she had her hair and nose and tiny little ears but her eyes were the same as my dear old brothers. Rosalie placed her on the bed next to me gently as she looked at Harry he looked so much like Edward except he had Bella's hair and eyes they're both gorgeous. She lay back as Emmett took hold of Harry and started stroking Elisabeth's face gently.

"I will be back in a little while my love ,please tell the ladies to go and Get Angela, Kate or Alice to get the baby if you are tired because they are Isabella's favourite ladies and you need a lot of rest. Rosalie nodded and Emmett kissed he hand before walking out.

Edward was anxious to get to Portugal but it would be another 2 days before he arrived there to save his wife from a power hungry king. He sat with Jasper playing French ruff. For once wasn't bothered about winning he just wanted his wife.

A lot of rumours were going round court now like Edward is trying to get a divorce and sent James to kidnap Isabella. Alice sighed only she knew the full truth of what had happened for she had been there through it all.

Today was also the day of Tanya Blackburn's burning and you could hear the screams from a mile away.

2 days later.

Isabella sat in the dark room huddled up in the corner, James walked in slowly scanning for Isabella, he noticed her in the corner and walked over with a weird smile on his face, she looked at him scared and afraid. He chuckled or more like cackled. It sent shivers down her spine.

He pulled her up by her wrists and she flinched, he quickly pulled her out of the dark room and up the stairs to his private chambers, she was petrified. He touched her on the neck and she moved back so he pushed her on the bed.

"You are mine now!" he whispered and Isabella started screaming, he got on top of her as she tried to lash out, he held her wrists firmly.

"get off me" she screamed "Edward!" she shouted even though she knew it would do not help he was in England with his whore not bothered about her.

James tried to take off her gown and she screamed...

**To be continued ;) **

* * *

**Dum dum duhh!!!!!**

**Lol I won't leaving you hanging too long but there is going to be 2 character deaths in the next chapter take your vote will it be-**

**-BELLA**

**-EDWARD**

**-ROSALIE**

**-EMMETT**

**-ALICE**

**-JASPER**

**-JACOB**

**-JAMES**

**I haven't really introduced Carlisle and Esme into it I can't even remember but they aren't main characters yet. **

**My best friend didn't even know this secret but after she has read this chapter I am sure she wont want it kept a secret, I know I will end up telling her she's my very own version of Alice and I'm her Bella**

**Please please please review I want to beat my other story**

**Xxx**

**Charlotte**


	16. A strange Feeling

Did I really want this life?

**Chapter 16****: A strange feeling .**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

"Help me" Isabella screamed and the door burst open revealing Jacob. "Jacob!" Isabella sighed in relief, he ran over but what happened next Isabella couldn't comprehend. James turned around knife in hand and dug it into Jacob's chest. Isabella didn't respond she placed her hand firmly on her heart closing her eyes as the salty tears fell down her face. James laughed evilly and Isabella screamed in sadness and fear as she pulled at James' hair. She turned her head slightly staring at Jacob who lay on the cracked plaster, wishing she could shut her eyes because then it would be all a dream and her brother wouldn't be dying. James grabbed hold of her wrist forcefully and she winced, he had done that so many times it was beginning to go raw. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming. His hand came firmly into contact with her check and she whimpered. Her body pushed back by the force of the slap she fell over and he laughed again. She wished for a fast death and that god with open the gates to heaven. James what do get this done, but he keeps getting interrupted because if this happens Edward will never want her. Forcing his scabby lips onto hers as she struggled under the weight. She cried out as her scraped his fingernails down her breasts trying to pull of her dress without undoing it.

"Help me" she screamed again and no one came, no saviour for Isabella queen of England. Tragedy was about to strike because the actions in which James would perform would be eternal scarring as Edward wouldn't want a tainted wife if she actually survive.

"Please stop, get off me. Help me anybody" she gave it one last scream as darkness began to surround her after a sudden impact had hit her head.

"How are you take my wife the queen of England from me, and I have seen with my own eyes that you have assaulted her" Edward spat before looking at the body on the floor "You killed Jacob!" Edward lunged at James sword in hand and struck him in the same place James had done to Jacob. James fell to the floor clutching his chest gasping. "I told you 4 years ago to never intervene with my life but you didn't listen did you cousin you just had to try and take away everything that's mine. James eyes shut and Edward smiled it was over the childhood feud was over perhaps one day he could tell Isabella about it. Looking at her unconscious body mangled on the bed he felt a sudden panic as he picked her up and took her out of the castle.

"Where is Jacob?" Jasper asked as he spotted Edward, they had all gone separate ways but Edward had heard Isabella scream and ran the way Jacob had ran.

"He's dead" Edward muttered as he thought about Charles his nephew who was now alone with no mother or father in his tiny life of 3 years, he clutched onto his wife tightly as she lay in his arms. They walked over to the horses and Edward placed Isabella on and then held her firmly once he was on so that she wouldn't fall off the horse. It was only a short ride to the harbour, although when he had been trying to get to the castle it wasn't short enough. Edward went into deep thought about his son and daughter; he prayed he wouldn't leave them until they were grown in fear of them not being ready for the responsibility. They soon reached ship so named the English rose for his sister unknown to Isabella she was having one named after her called the Bella of beauty. He hoped she would be pleased with his gift after she'd given his two very precious ones. Edward entered the boat and walked through to the cabin and placed Isabella gently on the golden bed. Settling beside her he fell softly asleep holding onto her praying to never let her go again. After a day he woke up, it had been a while since he had slept for his beloved wife was missing. He looked over at Isabella again she was still sleeping, Edward began to stroke her face lovingly but became worried when her brow creased and sweat beads formed as she mumbled things. She began shaking erratically lashing out her arms, Edward grabbed hold of them and pinned them down at the sudden pressure and strength Isabella had woken up and couldn't believe it when Edward sat there, and she presumed that her eyes were deceiving her. As Edward hugged her, Isabella felt safe again. Loved and cherished, she realised she hadn't said in words that she loved Edward she had written telling him of her feeling but they had never left her lips. Now was the perfect time to rectify that.

"I love you" Isabella whispered softly inhaling deeply the clammy sea air that swirled around the boat. Edward smiled warmly and kissed her the top of her head.

"I love you too darling" Edward replied and Isabella sighed happily embracing Edward tightly she rested her head on his shoulder slowly drifting to sleep but Edward tried to lye her back down but she woke up.

"Jacob, he's gone isn't he" Isabella whispered and Edward nodded his head slowly as he sighed "Sometimes he would do things that would annoy me but he is my brother and I loved him. He was strong and courageous when my mother and father died, I have seen enough of my family die to last me a life time please don't ever leave me" Edward kissed her head before taking her hands into his own.

"I am sorry about your brother Isabella and your mother and father but I will never ever leave you I love you too much to do that, when I get back though I shall have to discuss what's going to happen to France and to Charles because Queen Gabrielle is dead so he only has you and me" Edward announced and Isabella gasped "Love do not worry, I think perhaps I shall temporarily rule France until Charles is 17 and then he will take over and Charles can stay at the palace. But sleep now my own darling" He whispered

"I'm so tired" she whispered "Why" she pondered looking at Edward. He smiled warmly before lying down next to her again and pulling her to him.

"Because my darling after just a week of you giving birth to our babies you were taken and placed in a grotty cell" Edward replied and she nodded but then became full of pride.

"I did what I promised you, I gave you a son...and a daughter, I think I have pleased god" Isabella whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

Alice's point of view.

I do hope they find her majesty she is my best friend, I pray for her life and everyone who has gone to find her including Jasper my one and only love. Most of all I pray for the babies Elisabeth and Harry, currently sleeping on my bed is Charles king Jacobs son and the king and queens nephew imagine losing his mother it must be awful. Why god punishing a lot of people? What did they do to deserve these punishments of death or pain?

Slowly, I left the chambers with my maids still inside along with Lady Missledon who's the Prince Charles's carer at the moment. The weather outside was beautiful, what is that coming up on the sea? I looked closer through the garden bush and out at the sea where the English Rose was arriving Jasper, the king and Jacob will be here along with Isabella I hope, I really do pray she is well. It would be about half an hour before they reached the castle. I ran to Rosalie's chambers I knew Emmett was there so he could hear the news too, I opened the door excitedly I looked in and saw Rosalie in bed obviously she was in the lying in stage of her pregnancy and Emmett sat by her talking to her. I walked over and they noticed me and they both smiled.

"Sister" Emmett addressed and I nodded

"No time for introductions Emmett the English Rose is back I hope they are all okay." I announced and they smiled as they thought of Isabella being back, I sat in the chair by Rosalies' bed as we waited slowly in silence for the signal that our beloved queen and sister were safe and with Edward. Rosalie seemed very engrossed in thought I wonder what she was thinking about for it seemed to be occupying her thoughts. Emmett swiftly tried to get the attention of his beautifully pregnant but dazed wife from going into the deep wells of daydreaming. The confused looked pressed on her gentle features.

"Rosalie what are you thinking?" Emmett asked as she turned her head and looked into his dark eyes and smiled

"I was thinking about the babies, what if something isn't right and Isabella and Edward are gone the Elisabeth and Harry are only 2 weeks old." Rosalie replied running her hand through her golden locks. Emmett smiled faintly wondering if she was right, we didn't know how long it had been since I had told them the news but I heard the sudden commotion outside and I was like a lightning bolt. I saw people running towards the queens' chambers, I pushed past them I am the best friend and chief lady of the queen I was allowed. I anticipated that the queen would be there and I was right oh hallelujah I saw her sleeping form being placed between the covers of her bed. I smiled and walked in, Jasper was standing looking at the queens dog Charlie and wondered if the dog new that everything was okay, I know that sounds relatively weird but it's true. I had to go and tell Emmett and Rosalie, I ran back down to their chambers.

"He's got her" I announced, they smiled but then I noticed Charles sleeping in my chambers that joined to Emmett and Rosalie's where was Jacob? Surely he would be with Edward and Jasper, A had a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach like his soul wasn't even on earth no more like he's at the gates of heaven.

I decided I should go back to Isabella I cannot wait to see her and talk to her properly, Once I arrived at the fabulously decorated chambers of which Isabella presides I looked at Edward.

"Your majesty where is King Jacob, I am sure Charles is ready to see him" I asked and he looked pained, oh no.

"The queens brother Jacob king of France died Lady Alice, Charles is to stay in England until he is 17" I nodded poor Charles he will be devastated he has already lost his mother. The king left the chambers and I sat near the queens' bed hoping she will wake up soon.

End of Alice's point of view.

A lot of rumours buzzed but no one knew what was true and what wasnt.

"I heard that she went to stay with Queen Hannah Isabella's sister who always wears the emerald green gowns"

"I heard her leaving has something to do with Lady Tanya and why she got burned"

"I think she ran away because she was scared that she would have a girl and not a boy"

"Well she had both, well thats what i have heard but I do not know their names"

The rumours would die down eventually but no one would never know what had happened

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter**

**Make sure you R&R**

**I told my best friend Hannah that I was killing of Jasper it was so funny but she wasnt impressed ha ha but then I told her I was only joking and it was jacob**


	17. Crimson sorrow

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 14****: Crimson sorrows.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

Author Note- Oh my god I totally forgot that I hadn't updated in a while. Then I was looking and I was like crap I haven't even started yet so here it is.

Alice giggled in delight as her wedding arrived this is what she had been waiting for, finally marrying Jasper the love of her life. Many people envied the royal family and those close to it, they all seemed happy in sweet bliss. It wasn't though but only they knew that the many stressed that came with ruling a country or being an advisor. Men believe that women have it easier they just have to do as they're told but the women think the men have a better life because they have freedom of speech.

Alice's dress was pure white with silver trimmings making it look gorgeous; Isabella had helped Alice with the planning as did Rosalie. Elisabeth was bought into Isabella, Edward loved that he had a son but he had a soft side for his daughter but today Edward was spending time with Harry. Isabella knew she should tell the king that she was with child but she didn't see when the right time was.

Isabella's point of view.

He could survive a while without knowing because when he does actually know he gets so paranoid that something is going to happen to me or the baby.

Alice's wedding went by fast, now she's the duchess of Somerset but at least Jasper lives at court which means Alice won't be leaving me.

"Isabella, may I visit you tonight?" Edward asked and I pretended to think deeply, there is no way that is happening now I am with child.

"I do not feel well Edward" I replied and he nodded his head in disappointment. Oh well he will have to wait another 6 months.

"Elisabeth my sweet little darling lets go and see if we can find Aunty Rosalie and little Aliona" I whispered stroking Elisabeth's hair Edward looked at me he knows something is going on well he will have to wait because I am not going to tell him yet.

3 months later- I know I am skipping but I have an awesome Idea and I couldn't think of what to do in between. Note- Isabella is 6 months pregnant

Horror struck Edward as he heard her scream and the sudden should of Wolsey. What had happened where was Isabella and why was Wolsey shouting. Edward ran into the great hall to see a horrifying site.

6 hours before.

Isabella giggled as Edward tickled her sides, they were bonding more and truly in love. Elisabeth and Harry have begun crawling around although Edward keeps being very protective over them.

"Would you be happy if I was with child with a girl?" Isabella asked creasing her brow which Edward kissed.

"My darling any other children you give me are a blessing I have a son and a daughter you have secured the Tudor heir line" Edward replied and she nodded "Sleep my darling, the feast is in a few hours and there will be a lot of dancing although I may have to speak with the ambassador of Spain but I am sure you will be fine" Isabella dosed off as she thought of god and his ways of making people happy.

Edward walked out of the chambers and went to go and see the children as Isabella his life was full of wondrous things and nothing could spoil it.

Isabella placed on a gold dress; she liked the fact that she didn't have to wear a corset when pregnant it gave her room to breathe. Her hair was pinned up and Alice skipped in only 3 months pregnant, and so did Rosalie who is 5 months pregnant.

"I am starving" Rosalie moaned as they sat along the head table waiting for the food. "Why is it taking so long?" Rosalie asked and Isabella shrugged.

"Rosalie you can't possibly be hungry you have already had a lot of food today" Emmet muttered as she pinched him causing him to glare so she decided to glare back.

"As much fun as it is to see you two having a glaring competition the food is here" Edward announced as Isabella giggled out of the blue.

"Isabella what are you giggling at?" Edward asked confused at her sudden outburst. Isabella smiled sneakily

"Oh no reason" She replied mysteriously but he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Isabella tell me what you are laughing at" Edward asked more forcefully and she stopped giggling, she was shocked at how stressed he was getting over something so little.

"Oh my goodness Edward the baby is kicking that is all but I don't think I'm hungry anymore" She replied standing up "I shall be back in a little while when you have calmed down over the fact that I was giggling and I wouldn't tell you what it was" Isabella stood up but he grabbed her hand.

"Isabella sits down" He whispered in a forceful tone.

"Sorry you majesty but I do not wish to get stressed out, it's not good for the baby and if you force me to sit here I could all but lose it so if you don't mind I shall be back when the dancing starts but not before so leave it" He went to object "Are you seriously going to make me Edward your pregnant wife who is the queen of England" He stopped and looked around to see people looking at them. "I didn't think so" she walked away without another word. Edward signalled for Lady Angela to come to him.

"Yes your majesty" she bowed. And he nodded.

"Go and sit with the queen I think she is in the gardens and I do not wish her to be alone in this dark night" Edward replied and she nodded before walking away. Angela walked into the gardens to see Isabella sat on the side of the lake that lay on the side of the castle.

"Your majesty" Angela bowed, Isabella smiled and motioned for her to sit down,

"I am alright Angela the king doesn't need to worry just pregnancy mood swings"Isabella muttered and Angela nodded in agreement for she had a child and knew what the nine months had been like.

They sat there for a while until Alice and Rosalie walked outside, Isabella could faintly hear the sudden begin of music, she stood up abruptly.

"Sister, Alice "Isabella acknowledged smiling, "I guess Edward has sent you now that the dancing is to begin." Rosalie nodded so Isabella walked across the gravel and through the wooden doors to see the courtiers dancing and Edward waiting, she sighed perhaps he would argue with her when they're are in private about her speaking out but she didn't care. Edward took her hands and began to twirl her around the room. Mark Smeaton played the violin beautifully.

"Is the baby still kicking Isabella?" Edward asked and Isabella sighed,

"No" she replied bluntly and he rolled his eyes. "Well at least I am in England this time instead of some stupid concubine telling me that she was your mistress and you didn't want me anymore so I guess anything is a step up from that or perhaps me being captured" Edward nodded this conversation was to end now else they would say things they would regret.

"Darling I must go and speak with the Spanish Ambassador" Edward whispered leaving her to talk to Rosalie as Emmett had been sent to deliver something to Rome. They giggled talking about things. Isabella had her back to Wolsey and was facing the main table while Rosalie stood at the side. A servant walked through to go and pick up the plates from of the main table but tripped on Wolsey's foot falling straight into Isabella making her go forward into the table banging her head so she blacked out.

Rosalie screamed as Alice ran over and they tried to pull the servant off of Isabella. Jasper walked over and pulled him up before Wolsey turned around.

"You stupid servant you have harmed the queen and possibly the child the king will not be pleased at all" Wolsey shouted. Rosalie turned over Isabella and began to dab the cold cloth she had been passed on Isabella's head worriedly. Isabella blinked and she sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, is the baby?" Rosalie asked and Isabella nodded. Edward ran in and saw Isabella lying on the floor talking to Rosalie.

"What happened here?" Edward asked worriedly and the servant stepped forward timidly

"I tripped over Cardinal Wolsey's foot; I fell into her majesty which made her fall into the table. I am sorry your majesty" The servant stuttered and Edwards eyes flared.

"You think you can just say sorry, the queen is very important and my wife but she is also heavily with child do you realise what damage you could do to her or the baby" Edward shouted "Guards take him to the tower this is totally unacceptable and you must be punished, on the grounds of trying to deprive the royal family of having a child and if anything should happen the charges will become more severe" Edward walked over to Isabella and helped her up. "Are you okay my darling?" Edward asked lovingly and Isabella nodded.

"I think I should go to my chambers, All the excitement has made me very tired." Isabella whispered and he nodded, all of Isabella's ladies went to her, Edward turned to Alice

"When the queen is asleep lady Alice send one of Isabella's ladies to come and get the physician the midwife and then tell someone to come and get me to come and tell me. By all means you do not leave the queen she will want her favourite ladies and Rosalie around her in these dangerous hours." Edward whispered and Alice nodded, Alice felt sorry for Edward for if something did happen he would have to go to the church and pray for he cannot come into the chambers.

Alice worried as Isabella slept, she was in the outer chambers but can easily hear her, and Rosalie lay on the long chair. All was tense and quiet until a loud cry of pain and sorrow shouted out from the queen's bedroom and Alice and Rosalie along with the midwife and the physician ran in to see Isabella holding her arms in between her legs to try and keep everything in, Isabella let go and the whole of her nightgown was crimson.

To be continued. Review a lot my fabulous reviewers make me proud

Xxxx

Love you all

Charlotte


	18. Feathering delight of deep sad sorrows

**Did I really want this life?**

**Chapter 18****: Feathering Delight of Deep sad Sorrows.**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

An- Impaling is when you have a hot rod shoved up you A** hole.

* * *

Edwards point of view.

Sleep surrounded me like a soft blanket until the loud sound of my chamber doors opening echoed my bedroom. The horrified face of one of Isabella's ladies was enough for me to realise what was going on. Silence loomed around the castle and I'm sure that when I listen close I can hear the faint cries of my wife. That kitchen servant shall pay. What if Isabella dies, she could lose too much blood oh god if I lose the baby and Isabella how shall I survive. My heart thumped against my chest as I blocked out what Wolsey was saying, I didn't care at the moment. England can sink into the Thames as long as Isabella survives.

"Majesty I should advise you that a treaty with Spain would be most beneficial for England and its wellbeing. I trust that you will allow me to talk to the emperor of Spain to see if he is compliant with this. Edward Moore has also been asking if he may come and live at court, he is known to be trying to reach the great power and I fear that if you give it to him he may abuse it" Wolsey announced and Edward sighed, he really didn't care he just wanted Isabella to be okay. He remembered the time when he didn't love her and if this incident had happened them he would have found some way to blame her for the loss of the baby.

"Wolsey for god's sake I do not care at the moment, my wife and my child may die and you are talking to me about pathetic breakable treaties I don't think that's right do you. My wife is the best queen that ever ruled England and I swear to good if she dies some of the blame shall be placed on you Wolsey because that kitchen servant tripped over your foot nobody else's yours!" I shouted placing my head firmly in-between my arms, it hurt when I hit the table but I didn't care I loved her too much to care about my own pain. She must be in terrible pain right now. Not that I would know as no one has come and told me anything and I deserve to know because I am the king of England.

"Your majesty master Holbein has assaulted me I demand that you banish him from court" A courtier announced walking in.

"Tell me Charles I could fine 6 peasants and make them lords but I couldn't make six lords as good as Holbein, he is the best painter ever so I shall not accept this I would also like to remind you of the hour that it is along with the fact that you didn't knock. But my mood is increasingly bad because my wife and child is fighting for its life so I do not take to your attitude and if you ever complain in my presence ever again I shall have hung drawn and quartered that same day, I will make your family watch the whole process. But if you don't leave now I shall have you impaled and I have heard that you die a slow and very painful death. They say the smell of blood and your bodily waste so go!"I shouted, tears stung my eyes still. Rosalie walked into my chambers, she looked sad oh no.

"The physician is trying to make a tonic to keep the baby in while the midwife works on her majesty trying to stop it as well as trying to save Isabella's life she is losing too much blood. She continually grows weaker." Rosalie whispered, I nodded she left without another word saddened she didn't want to lose her friend and sister. That would be too much of a loss for her to behold behind the darkness of the times and the loneliness of the world.

"Your majesty perhaps it be best if you rested" Wolsey mused and I sighed maybe I will, I stood up from the wooden chair and walked into the bedroom

"If there is any news you have permission to wake me I must know what is going on with my wife" Wolsey nodded and I lay on the bed, after a while I fell into a dreamless sleep where there was no sadness just peaceful tranquillity oh the heaven of our world. I wonder when I shall hear any news. I hope it's soon but it came all soon quickly as I was shaken, I sat up to see Rosalie and Wolsey sat by my bed. Wolsey sighed, tears evident in Rosalie's eyes."Your majesty, she didn't make it" I heard Wolsey announced. And I was in shock, was it possibly my daughter was that the gender of the baby or Isabella in which case both would have died and left me on my own, my children would have no mother oh god its Isabella.

Wait! Hold on this is a dream wake up Edward wake up! I gasped as I was bought out of my dream, I could hear the fire cracking and the door open, Wolsey and Rosalie walked in please no!

End of Edwards Point of View.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen Earl of earl of Pembroke had decided that court life was more enjoyable and have decided to stay eternally within its walls, Esme was the sister of Edwards mother Elisabeth and therefore Edwards's aunt. Edward had instructed her to make sure that Elisabeth and Harry were okay. For some reason Elisabeth couldn't get to sleep, perhaps she could sense that something is wrong with her mother awe bless her. Carlisle walked in and I put my finger to my lips, Elisabeth's eyes had began to drop as she made a tiny yawn and I am sure I heard her mumble mama as she fell asleep, her first word! She knows something is wrong that's not good.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter but as you can probably tell its coming to its end. Only 2 chapters left of this story and then its bye. I have loved writing this story and thanks to my friend Hannah who gave me lots of inspiration I feel this story has been a success. What do you think? Please review this chapter. Should this be Isabella's end and especially the last chapter will be shown with Edward trying to cope.**

**One main character is going to die/ it is a girl but its not necessarily Isabella. So review and tell me which one should die. I know which character Hannah would kill me for killing off any who just review**


	19. Turn of the tables

**Title- Did I really want this life?**

**Author- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen.**

**Rating- M **

**Chapter 19. Twist of the tables ****. (Grand Finale)**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors even though that was a time in history.

**Summary**- Isabella Swans brother Jacob the king of France has decided to betroth her to the king of England Edward VIII. She has an English accent because she spent most of her life there in seclusion protected, no one in England had even seen her before but when Isabella gets taken to the castle she isn't respected by Edward at all, all of her ladies love her but Edward doesn't show any signs of it.

Author note I – This is the last chapter ever of Did I really want this life? Thank you for the many reviews I have received when I wrote this story, it's been a joy and thanks to my best friend Hannah she has helped me with the plots although she nearly killed when I told Jasper was dying when really it was Jacob ha ha cause I'm that evil.

Author note II- In the future I plan on doing a desert Island story where the Cullens + Bella go on a holiday to celebrate Alice and Jaspers engagement but their jet crashes and the pilots are dead. They are then lost on a desert Island for a very long time. It will make them see what everyone is truly like.

Author Note III- I know I said I was killing off somebody other than Isabella aswell but I just couldn't bring myself to do it because it would have been Alice, I wrote it in but it didn't feel right killing her off she's part of the crew and it wouldn't be right.

* * *

.....

Edward couldn't hear anything; his heart was beating too loud for him to join any words together

"Edward, calm down she and the baby are okay the doctors saved them. But she must stay in bed for the remainder of the pregnancy making many precautions to ensure that they're okay. The queen lost a lot of blood, it was awful." Rosalie announced and Edward sighed in happiness his prayers had been answered and his wife saved. Praised be to heaven.

"Your majesty I think it would be in the best interests of England for you not to have the servant killed, it was foolish and he should be punished but for him to be killed over such a little thing would show you in a bad light" Wolsey encouraged and Edward couldn't believe his ears, he had feared that both his wife and child were going to die because of the stupid kitchen servant and Wolsey wanted him to just let it slide.

"You forget who you are talking about Wolsey, if you hadn't quiet notice we were on great alarm that the queen could have died and would that have been nothing Wolsey would it?" Edward shouted and Wolsey dropped to his knees.

"Your majesty I am your most loyal servant please forgive me It was stupid of me to say such a thing." Wolsey begged for forgiveness. Edward sighed he couldn't be bothered today to argue and punish people who put their foot into their mouth.

..T...W...I...L...I...G...H...T...

Isabella lay in her bed dreading the next few months where she wasn't allowed to get out of bed for a second. It was easy for the physicians to tell her to do that, but have they actually ever stayed in their chambers for 4 months it's ridiculous. Sure it best for her and the baby but it wouldn't have been like this if the servant had watched where he was going.

"Isabella don't worry, I will be sat here with you for most of the time until I am confined in my chambers when I have to lie in ready for the birth of my baby." Alice encouraged and Bella rolled her eyes. But that medicine that the physicians had given her began to take effect making her drowsy. Alice was glad of this, as much as she loved Isabella's company her mind was put at rest while she slept so it became more relaxing.

The many ladies decided after many failed attempts to beat the blood stains out with a rock that it was impossible and that the sheets and night gown must be thrown out, Edward walked into the chambers noticing the relaxed atmosphere as he walked into the bedchambers and saw Alice sat by Isabella who looked very peaceful sleeping.

"How is she Lady Alice?" Edward asked and Alice smiled at his caring and concerned nature. Alice pushed Isabella's hair out of her face and turned to face Edward.

"She's much more relaxed now although very tired and weak because of the amount of blood that she lost so she must have a good wholesome diet and eats more than she usually does because that isn't a lot, but she's complaining about the fact that she has to stay in bed for 4 months. She said before that she won't be able to stand up and her legs will be dead, the midwife told her to stop being melodramatic goodness that midwife is strict, she monitors everything Isabella does, she just went to go and get the health and strength remedy from Dr Linacre she shall be back in a minute you should see her your majesty" Alice grumbled at the last bit. The midwife was very intimidating and had terrible manners she only just manages to call Isabella by her royal titles.

"Thank you lady Alice, could you please give me a moment?" Edward asked and Alice nodded curtsying before walking away. Edward sat where Alice had previously been sat; he took hold of Isabella's hand it felt colder than usual.

"I know you won't hear this because you're asleep but I'm sorry for all the times I ever doubted you or made you sad I swear I didn't mean to. I love you with my whole being and while you stay in these chambers I will be here. I never want to lose you I don't think I could go on without you. You are the sun in my dark days, the pearl of my world so Isabella please for all that is mighty don't ever leave me." Edward whispered kissing her head softly. Edward walked out of the chambers many courtiers were in a frantic mood wondering about the queen's welfare.

"God bless the queen" someone shouted although Edward did not know who he internally blessed that person for praising her majesty. He decided to calm down the courtiers,

"My lords and Ladies I have it on good authority that the queen will go on surviving and that no one need worry" Edward walked away without another word there wasn't anything else they needed to know about the queen because its personal. He knew that she would be okay.

Some months later.

"Mary bless you sweet child" Isabella whispered as she kissed her head, the king hadn't been bothered that it wasn't a son because he had his heir any more was just a bonus he had his line of succession and that's all that mattered. Isabella stroked her daughters head as tears stung her eyes, she had suspected that it would happen eventually someone would speak out against it but when it was Rosalie she couldn't believe it they'd quarrelled before and solved their differences quickly. But this was of a silly thing to quarrel over, a name! Rosalie had suggested that Isabella didn't call the child Mary because it could suggest that she will always be a maid. Isabella had found it totally stupid and found it a lovely name. But this morning Rosalie had come to her chambers saying that it was silly and at the time her emotions were running wild. They'd laughed about it after.

Isabella was at the most happy time in her life and she had everything she could possibly want and as if on cue Edward walked in holding Harry while Alice had hold of Elisabeth. Isabella smiled at the sighed but sighed she knew soon enough that they would go back to their establishment at Hatfield. But she would relish in the time she had with them.

* * *

This is the end thank you for the ongoing support xxx

My last update of this story

XXX Charlotte


End file.
